A Beautiful Sin
by Constantinest
Summary: Aku tahu ini dosa, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa dosa ini memabukkan. RnR please. Chapter 5 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Udara dingin mulai bertiup, aroma menyeruak kopi dan cake menjadi satu, kafe dengan nuasansa santai dan nyaman, serta beberapa orang yang masuk dan keluar. Semua itu adalah hal yang biasa, namun bagaimana seorang wanita duduk di kursi pojok favoritnya.

Menatap butiran salju yang mulai turun di balik kaca kafe.

Wanita yang mengenakan mantel hangat buatan Marc, dan kaca mata hitam keluaran terbaru.

"Salju," gumannya kecil. Kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera keluar dan meninggalkan makanan yang sudah dipesannya tanpa disentuhnya.

**...**

**Beautiful Sins**

**Constatinest**

**...**

Secangkir kopi panas berada di atas meja begitu juga dengan pancake dengan mentega meleleh di atasnya. Beberapa tumpuk buku berada disampingnya. Sesosok wanita dengan paras cantik duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja rias. Ia mengenakan gaun dengan rok yang di atas lutut dengan berbagai renda. Kulitnya yang pucat seperti porselen, menatap sendu ke arah kaca.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan pintu berderit. Seorang pelayan tuan menatap wanita itu.

"Mrs. Hermione, Mr. Oliver sudah datang," ucap seorang pria paruh baya menunduk hormat.

"Aku tahu, kau bisa keluar Lake," ucapku menyuruhnya pergi dan ia segera pergi dalam beberapa saat.

Wajahku tak berubah menatap sendu wajahku sendiri.

Suamiku datang, pria yang seharusnya menemaniku disini.

Sudah satu bulan aku tak bertemu dengannya karena urusan bisnis, seharusnya membuat aku merindukannya, namun nyatanya tidak.

Ku ambil lipstik merah menyala dan mengenakannya, dan menggunakan beberapa polesan dikit pada pipiku, serta menyemprotkan parfum aroma _rose_ di tubuhku.

Pintu kayu berderit menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk, dan itu benar. Pria yang baru saja kembali dari Milan. Pria dengan potongan rambut yang sangat pendek, mengenakan setelan formal, begitu melihatku ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, disitu _My Lady_?" ucapnya antusias, ku pasang senyum palsu akan wajahku, berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki, menggulurkan tanganku untuk menyambut kepulangannya.

Dia memelukku dengan erat begitu juga denganku, "kau manis sekali. Membuatku menginginkanmu," bisiknya mesra di telingaku.

"Kau menginginkanku?" gumanku pura-pura terkejut. "Kau menginginkan satu ronde?"

"_Just one round, Lady? I want more_,"

Aku tersenyum manis, dan mulai menempelkan bibirku pada miliknya, dengan sekejap ia menarikku semakin erat kedalam pelukannya dan mempermanas ciuman kami. Tangannya mulai memengang pinggulku dan menekanku, sementara aku melingkari tanganku pada lehernya.

Lidahnya mulai bermain nakal dengan bibirku bahkan dia tak peduli akan rasa cherry lipstikku.

"_I want more, Oliver. Please give me more_!" desisku menginginkannya. Walaupun aku tak menyukai kedatangannya tetapi tubuhku tak bisa bohong bahwa aku menginginkan tubuhnya.

Ciumannya semakin panas, begitu juga tangannya yang mulai turun menjelajahi lekuk tubuhku. Tanganku yang ramping mulai melepaskan jas yang dipakainya, walaupun aku sedikit kesusahan karena dia terus menciumku.

Dia menemukan resleting gaunku dan segera menarik turun resleting itu, membuat bra hitamku mulai terlihat. Aku melepaskan jasnya, kemeja putihnya sehingga menampilkan otot tubuhnya yang atletis hasil dari gym yang selama ini ia datangi.

Tangannya yang kekar memeluk pinggulku dan menempelkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya yang telanjang dada. Dia memelukku mencium leherku yang putih jenjang, sedikit aku mendesiskan suara atas permainannya.

"_Say my name, Baby_."

"Oliver," gumanku kecil. Permainan kami semakin panas, suamiku memang mahir membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh bokongku dan meremasnya sedikit membuatku merasakan berbagai macam aliran listrik dari sentuhannya. Aku sedikit menjerit kecil atas permainannya.

Sementara ia mengerjai tubuhku dengan nakal aku meremas punggungnya untuk membuat permainan kami semakin panas.

"_I Love you_," bisiknya di sela-sela permainannya, walaupun aku tahu bahwa ia tak tulus mengucapkannya.

...

Oliver segera pergi menuju kamar mandi dan membilas tubuhnya, sementara aku memainkan ponselku dengan tubuh yang berantakan. Begitu juga dengan pakaian kami yang berantakan di lantai.

Dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh telanjangku, aku terdiam menatap instagram milik teman-temanku yang sesama bangsawan, kalau tidak seorang artis.

Bangsawan? Tentu, aku adalah darah biru, begitu juga dengan suamiku yang memiliki rumah seperti istana. Jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa menikah dengannya sehingga namaku berubah menjadi Hermione Wood.

Perjodohan antara bangsawan, itu sudah biasa. Tanpa dasar cinta atau apapun.

"Mione," panggilnya begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan rambut sementara membiarkan dadanya basah.

"Ya, Oliver?" tanyaku masih memainkan ponselku.

"Aku akan pergi menuju Malfoy house, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya, sembari membuka lemari pakaian.

"Huh, apakah urusan bisnis? Aku tak ikut," jawabku.

"Kau harus ikut Hermione, kau istriku."

"Tapi itu urusan bisnis, lagi pula kau tahu sendiri bangsawan itu aneh di mataku. Ia begitu pendiam dan sangat kaku. Aku tak menyukainya," ucapku malas.

Oliver mengenakan kemeja biru gelapnya dan mendekatiku, berbaring di sampingku dan memeluk pinggulku. "Ayolah, bukankah dia datang ke pesta pernikahan kita? Padahal dia baru saja bercerai, kau seharusnya menunjukkan sikap hormatmu _Lady_,"

"Justru karena dia datang ke pesta pernikahanku membuat aku semakin tak suka dengannya, disaat kau bisa tertawa dengan dia, sementara ketika dia bersamaku yang ku rasa dia menatapku dengan aneh." Ucapku kasar.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau, memaksamu benar-benar susah Mione," ucapnya mencium keningku. "Aku pergi dulu _Lady_,"

Dan lagi-lagi aku sendirian di kamarku yang luas ini.

Aku berdiri dari ranjang, melilitkan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku benar-benar malas dengan pria yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu, walaupun aku tahu dia juga seorang bangsawan, hanya saja ku tidak suka dengan semua yang ada di dirinya, bagaimana tatapannya memandangku seolah aku adalah orang yang menarik di matanya. Walaupun ia memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang menarik, tapi sifatnya yang menyebalkan membuatku menjadi malas berdekatan dengannya. Aku bersyukur, aku tidak dijodohkan dengannya, bagaimana jika aku menikah dengannya? Aku bisa lebih bosan dari pada dengan Oliver.

Walaupun perceraian Malfoy sudah menjadi _hot gossip_, perceraian dengan Astoria yang beberapa bulan terjadi. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang jauh dari berita, perceraian itu sekitar satu bulan sebelum pernikahanku.

Kupikir Malfoy tidak akan datang, namun nyatanya dengan setelan jas hitam ia datang, mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kami. Di wajahnya tak ada raut sedih sedikitpun, bahkan ia sering tertawa begitu melihat kejadian lucu di pesta pernikahan kami.

Tapi begitu berbeda ketika aku menyapanya, ia tersenyum kecil dan menatapku dengan tatapan menginginkanku, aku sangat tidak suka dengan tatapannya.

Teringat akan ucapannya yang membuatku sedikit kesal dengannya.

"Aku akan senang hati datang ke sidang perceraianmu," ucapnya berbisik.

Membuatku sangat terkejut bahkan aku juga menamparnya, hanya saja pesta begitu ramai saat itu dan tak ada orang yang memperhatikan kami.

Tentu jika ada yang memperhatikan _paparazzi_ akan membuat kami menjadi _hot news_ pada saat itu.

Mengingat wajah berengseknya pada saat mengatakan itu benar-benar memuakkan. Sungguh bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan perkataan itu. Walaupun aku tahu Oliver bermain di belakangku, tapi aku tak peduli asalkan berita tentang keluarga kami tidak mencuat ke media, aku tak khawatir.

Walaupun ia selalu berlaku manis ketika dia bertemu denganku, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia bermain di belakangku dan kurasa bukan cuma dirinya, aku juga. Hanya saja aku memilih setiap pria yang aku ingini, dan sampai saat ini aku belum menemukannya, walaupun aku sudah berciuman dengan berbagai pria.

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan _shower_ dan air hangat perlahan membasahi tubuhku.

Perlahan aku mulai berpikir, kehidupan kedua orang tuaku juga nyaris tak bahagia, mereka sama seperti dijodohkan. Dan aku memiliki saudara tiri dari ayahku yang berselingkuh dengan pelayan kafe murahan, dan ibuku berselingkuh dengan tukang kebunnya sendiri namun tidak di karunia seorang anak.

Karena itu aku tidak menyukai kedua orang tuaku, begitu juga dengan suamiku sendiri yang tidak pemilih untuk urusan wanita.

Anak diluar nikah tidak akan dicantumkan dalam silsilah keluarga. Karena itu saudara tiriku sekarang menjadi penata rias seorang artis, itupun karena aku kasihan kepadanya.

Saudaraku tak salah, tetapi orang tuaku yang bodoh.

Sementara aku adalah satu-satunya anak dari mereka yang murni percampuran keduanya. Membuatku mampu menikmati ini semua.

Ibuku bilang, cinta itu seperti pencuri kau tak tahu kapan dia bisa mencuri hatimu dan membawanya pergi.

Begitu juga dengan ayahku, walaupun aku mencintai ibumu, tapi hatiku tak bisa berbohong bahwa pelayan itu adalah orang yang aku sayangi.

Sementara aku yang berusaha mungkin untuk tidak mencintai siapapun dalam hidupku. Bersenang-senang dengan berbagai macam pria namun tak pernah benar-benar mencintai mereka.

Begitu aku sudah menyelesaikan mandiku, ketatap kamar besar ini.

Ruangan ini benar-benar besar dan dingin, tak ada kehangatan didalamnya, walaupun seharusnya ini menjadi tempat terlarang untukku dan dirinya. Namun aku sangat tak nyaman disini.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku, mengambil ponselku dan kudapati Oliver mengirimku pesan.

'Maaf Hermione, pembicaraan bisnis ini mungkin membuatku tak bisa pulang malam ini. Sungguh aku menyesal'

Dan aku hanya membalasnya, ' Tak apa, aku tahu kau sibuk,'

Kapan aku bisa lepas dari kepalsuan ini?

**...**

Menenangkan diri di klub malam adalah yang terbaik, sungguh, tempat dimana kau bisa melepaskan semuanya. Suara musik yang berbunyi dengan keras, berbagai orang yang mabuk, dan wanita yang berpakaian minim.

Toh aku tak peduli, secangkir minuman panas bisa membuatku sedikit santai walaupun hatiku tidak.

Meja bar adalah tujuan utamaku, begitu aku memesan minumanku dan menatap orang-orang yang menari membuatku sedikit semangat akan malam ini. Toh aku tak peduli dengan Oliver yang mungkin bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain.

Kupikir hanya aku yang datang ke klub malam hanya untuk memesan minuman, tetapi ada pria lain yang duduk di samping kiriku dan dua bangku memisahkan kami. Bahkan dia juga memesan minuman yang sama, Fire Whisky.

Kutatap pria yang mengenakan pakaian santai, kaos abu-abu Polo, serta kaca mata hitam yang seolah-olah menyembunyikan identitasnya. Apakah dia bodoh? Ini klub malam buat apa mengenakan kaca mata hitam?

Aku sedikit mencuri pandang kearahnya penasaran, dan dia menyadarinya.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan kini duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"Hai," sapaku ramah.

Dia hanya terdiam dan meminum whiskey itu. Kesal dengan sikapnya yang sombong membuatku mempalingkan muka darinya dan meminum minumanku dengan cepat.

"Apa yang dilakukan Mrs. Wood disini?" tanyanya membuatku nyaris memuntahkan minumanku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Aku merubah penampilanku, mengenakan kacamata bingkai hitam dan pakaian yang cukup mencolok.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku cepat.

"Tentu aku tahu, suamimu baru saja datang dari rumahku," kekehnya tersenyum lebar.

"Malfoy," desisku berbahaya. Bagaimana disaat suntuk seperti ini aku bisa bertemu dengan pria yang paling aku hindari saat ini.

"Aku tak tahu Mrs. Wood suka juga datang ke klub malam?"

"Apakah salah kalau aku juga ingin sedikit berpesta?"ucapku ketus dan dia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau masih tak berubah Mrs. Wood semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu di hari pernikahanmu atau sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu?"

Aku memilih untuk diam daripada mengubrisnya.

"Tapi sepertinya sedikit berubah, apa kau hamil?" tanyanya spontan.

"Terserah," ucapku membayar bill dan segera pergi dari klub malam itu.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menyuruh bodyguard menjagaku. Aku merasa aman dan aku cukup tangguh untuk melindungi diriku, seperti yang di katakan Oliver ketika aku memukulnya ketika kita bermain tinju.

Langkah kaki terdengar mengikutiku, sudah berapa kali kubilang pengawal bodoh itu tak seharusnya mengikutiku terus membuatku serasa mau gila.

Aku berbalik hendak memarahi mereka, tapi yang kulihat kini Draco tepat berada di belakangku, tersenyum misterius, "bahaya untuk wanita cantik yang berjalan sendirian di malam hari,"

"Oh, kau tak usah memperdulikan aku Malfoy!" ucapku meninggi. "Pergilah,"

Seolah tuli dengan ucapanku, bukannya pergi pria itu berdiri disampingku.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Oliver?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

"Tidak, aku senang dia kembali dari Milan. Dia juga bersikap manis kepadaku hari ini, hanya saja dia sibuk sehingga dia tak menemaniku,"

Draco tertawa mendengarku, "Benarkah? Kurasa dia tak sibuk Hermione, dia bercerita banyak tentang Milan, bukan cuma itu berbagai macam wanita yang—"

"Oh, maaf Hermione. Aku lupa, kau adalah istrinya."

"_Damn you, Malfoy!_" ucapku berjalan cepat berusaha menghindarinya. Namun bukannya dia menyerah tetapi malah mengejarku.

"Apakah kau mencintainya Hermione?" tanyanya terdiam di belakang.

Mendengar pertanyaannya aku terdiam, "_Of course, yes_."

"Aku tahu kau bohong!" ucapnya meninggi membuatku sedikit terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Katakan kenapa aku berbohong?"

"Karena aku tahu selama ini kau juga bermain dengan berbagai macam pria. Sama seperti Oliver," ucapannya membuatku takut, siapa dia bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini kusembunyikan rapat-rapat?

Bibirku begertar ketika dia berkata seperti itu, mataku membelalak kaget atas ucapannya, "Dari mana kau tahu Malfoy?"

Dia tak menjawabku, melainkan mendekati tubuhku dan berdiri tepat di depanku.

Butiran salju mulai turun lagi, cuaca dingin menambah rasa takutku akan pria ini.

"_Because_—" ucapannya terhenti ketika dia menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibirku, aku cukup terkejut atas tindakannya yang menantang ini.

Ciumannya menjadi sedikit memanas, dan harus kuakui bahwa ciumannya benar-benar hebat bahkan lebih hebat dari pada pria yang sudah pernah kutemui. Ia melumat bibirku perlahan, menjilatinya dengan lembut membuat tubuhku bergetar luluh akibat ciumannya.

Siapa pria ini? Seolah dia benar-benar tahu kelemahanku.

Tubuhku menikmatinya dan otakku belum terhubung sempurna antara membedakan ini mimpi atau bukan. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai memeluk sementara aku masih menikmati bibirnya yang lihai menciumku.

Dan otakku tersambung sempurna. Kudorong dia, sehingga ia melepaskan ciumannya. Kutatap mata peraknya yang terkejut.

"_Damn you, Malfoy!" _ucapku menutup bibirku dengan tanganku dan menampar pipinya. "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Malfoy? Kau gila!" seruku histeris dan segera berlari pergi menjahuinya.

Draco tak bergeming, ia hanya terdiam, memengang pipinya yang perih dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dua kali kau menamparku Hermione,"

**-To Be Continued-**

**I don't think this a great story, review . Do you like it or love it or hate it**

**Don't Be a Silent Reader, okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakiku berlari dengan cepat, dan aku yakin Draco takkan bisa mengejarku. Asap keluar dari deru hafasku, tubuhku sedikit memanas tetapi dibandingkan dengan dinginnya salju dan kejadian barusan, aku tidak bisa merasakan keduanya.

**...**

**Beautiful Sins**

**Constatinest**

**...**

Jari tanganku menyentuh bibirku seolah-olah mengingatkan kembali akan ciumannya yang memikat. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Seolah-olah aku sudah perlahan-lahan terjerumus, ciumannya adalah ciuman yang kuinginkan dan kurasa dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang belum pernah aku temui.

Pikiran nakalku mulai pergi kemana-mana membuat pikiranku semakin menggila.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Veneno berwarna hitam berjalan perlahan mengikutiku dari belakang. Dan perlahan mobil itu berjalan melewatiku kemudian ia berhenti, kaca mobil hitam itu terbuka menunjukan seseorang pria yang kuhindari kini menyeringai puas karena berhasil menemukanku.

Aku tak peduli dan terus berjalan, walaupun aku hanya mengenakan selembar mantel tipis dan tak ada taxi yang lewat. Terkadang aku merutuki diriku sendiri kenapa aku begitu bodoh, setidaknya aku membawa kendaraan sendiri daripada menggunakan kendaraan umum.

"Mrs. Wood, kalau kau tak keberatan. Aku ingin memberimu tumpangan," serunya didalam mobilnya.

"Tidak usah Mr. Malfoy, kau benar-benar baik sekali," ucapku dan melewati mobilnya.

Pria satu ini benar-benar tak mudah putus asa, membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau yakin Mrs. Wood, tak baik bila seorang terhormat seperti aku membiarkan seorang wanita berjalan ditengah hujan salju dengan selembar mantel tipis!" serunya ia memarkirkan mobilnya di ujung jalan dan segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ya, sangat yakin. Dan tingkah lakumu sungguh menyebalkan!" ucapku kasar, mataku menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa marah, ketika berbicara dengannya. Draco menatapku dengan pandangan sedikit terhina.

"Baiklah Lady, kau benar. Anggap aku tak pernah berbicara seperti itu," ucapnya, kemudian ia berjalan perlahan memasuki mobilnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku hanya menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia bersifat seperti itu? Meninggalkanku di tengah salju, padahal kalau dia sedikit merengek lebih mungkin aku mau pergi bersamanya. Sekarang aku merutuki perkataanku yang bodoh.

Cukup lama aku berjalan sebuah taxi lewat didepanku dan segera aku menaikinya.

Masih terpikir atas ulah Malfoy hari ini. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menyerah dan membiarkanku sendirian, memang aku tak memiliki hubungan dengannya, hanya saja!

Kejadian yang sama pernah kualami bersama Oliver dan dia membujukku sampai ia kehabisan kata-kata, tapi pria ini hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 detik untuk berubah pikiran? Hell Yeah, sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka bercerai.

Aku yakin Astoria tak betah tinggal bersama pria egois seperti itu.

...

Ketika aku pulang dengan badan yang lelah karena perjalan yang tidak mulus, banyak sekali kendaraan yang terpaksa berhenti karena salju yang semakin parah.

Kulepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam saja. Aroma mawar di kamar mandi yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan dengan segera aku menyeburkan diri kedalam bak kamar mandi yang menggoda.

Sedikit aku memikirkan tingkah laku Malfoy yang membuatku kesal dengannya. Perbuatannya kali ini membuatku semakin tidak suka dengannya. Yang lebih membuatku kesal adalah ciumanku yang diambil olehnya, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu kepadaku?

Apakah karena dia sudah bercerai jadi dia bisa berciuman dengan semua orang?!

Walaupun aku sedikit pernasaran dengan permainannya.

"Arrgh, sadar Hermione dia itu pria tidak waras, bagaimana bisa kau menginginkannya?!" racauku kesal, aku memilih untuk membaringkan kepalaku dan menikmati aroma zaitun.

Cukup lama aku merasa tubuhku sudah santai, kini saatnya untuk menikmati beberapa botol wine untuk membuat malam ini menjadi lebih baik.

Namun malam ini sama seperti malam sebelumnya walaupun suamiku sudah kembali, namun aku yakin dia memilih untuk menikmati malamnya bersama wanita lain daripada istrinya.

"Kapan aku benar-benar bisa terbebas dari kebosanan ini?"

...

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, sembari menikmati beberapa gelas Wine kualitas terbaik yang dimiliknya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, rambut pirang yang sedikit acak-acakan dan celana kain hitam panjang.

Draco Malfoy, pria yang baru saja menjadi duda sedang duduk manis menatap binaran lampu kota, di tangannya terdapat sebotol wine. Ia tak perlu mengunakan gelas, baginya minum langsung dari botolnya jauh lebih nikmat.

"Hermione, wanita itu benar-benar keras kepala," ucapnya tersenyum kecil. "Wanita yang keras dan bebas, seolah-olah bagaikan macan betina yang liar dan haus akan tantangan. Bisakah aku menjinakkannya?" ucapnya, sambil meneguk wine miliknya.

"Aku tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Oliver memilih untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain padahal wanita yang menarik berada di dalam rumahnya?"

Draco terkekeh kecil, memikirkan reaksinya yang menurutnya sedikit menggoda. Apalagi ciuman panas mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskanmu Hermione? Sementara dari dulu aku sudah tertarik untuk mendapatkanmu," gumannya kecil.

Suara ponsel berbunyi, dengan cepat Draco mengambilnya dan mendapati nomor seseorang yang tak asing baginya.

"Hay manis,"

"Draco jangan menyapaku seolah aku adalah kekasihmu,"

"Oh ya. Aku lupa, bagaimana kabarmu mantan istriku?" ucapnya riang.

"Cukup bosan, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Di cafe yang biasa kita kunjungi?"

"Apakah itu tidak akan menimbulkan kontroversi manis? Melihat dua orang yang sudah bercerai kembali rujuk? Apakah itu yang kau inginkan? Apakah kekasih barumu tak sanggup untuk melayanimu?"

"Ternyata kau tak berubah Draco, ucapanmu masih sama brengseknya ketika kita terakhir bertemu,"

"Well, apakah itu pujian atau hinaan?"

"Pikirkan itu sendiri, Draco," dan kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Draco tersenyum kecil kemudian menaruh ponselnya, melepaskan kemejanya dan berbaring di ranjangnya yang besar.

"Ranjang ini terlalu besar untuk satu orang, dan malam ini begitu membosankan," keluhnya.

"Apa yang sedang di lakukan Hermione malam ini?" tanyanya sambil menutup matanya.

...

Perlahan mataku mulai terbuka ketika sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahku membuatku sedikit terganggu. Kurenggangkan badanku agar tampak segar, sebuah tangan menarikku membuatku terdorong kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria kini memelukku.

"Bagaimana tidurmu dear?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Pria itu masih sama memiliki sifat seolah tak terjadi apapun diantara kita membuatku menatap jijik kearahnya.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan," ucapku menarik kembali tanganku dan tangan Oliver semakin mendekapku lebih erat.

"Kau bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan menu sarapan kita, dear."

Aku menepis tangannya, "Maaf Oliver, lepaskan aku!" ucapku meninggi.

Oliver yang semula terkejut kemudian tersenyum, "apakah kau marah?"

Aku benci senyuman brengsek itu, bagaimana bisa dia bertanya seperti itu kepada istrinya yang jelas-jelas tahu bahwa ia semalam tak disini karena berselingkuh?

"Tidak, hanya saja jangan ganggu aku hari ini," sungguh moodku saat ini sedang tidak bagus. Kejadian yang kualami dengan Draco di tambah dengan suamiku yang sedikit manja kepadaku membuatku semakin muak dengannya.

"Ayolah Hermione, kau tak merindukanku?"

"Sedikit," ucapku dan segera keluar dari kasurku.

Aku merapikan rambutku, menggunakan mantel tidur dan keluar dari kamar. Aku sudah bosan dengan kelakuannya yang berlagak bahwa aku bodoh!

...

Aroma roti panggang, bacon dengan minyak mendesis, dan telur setengah matang mulai menyelimuti ruangan makan kami, aroma yang sangat memikat untuk orang yang kelaparan. Tanganku dengan lihai mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan mengoleskan mentega dan menaruhnya di piring yang lain.

Suara langkah kaki bergegas mendekati meja makan, menarik kursi dan segera duduk di atasnya. "Kau masih marah?" ucapannya yang membuatku nyaris menyentakkan pisau pengoles.

"Tidak, bisakah kau tak mengangguku hari ini Oliver?"

Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan bingung, lalu ia memilih untuk tidak menanyakan alasannya dan segera memakan roti yang sudah kusiapkan.

Ia mengambil beberapa potong bacon dan telur lalu memakannya, tanpa berbicara, menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi Hermione," ucapnya mengecup keningku dan mengambil jasnya.

Sifatnya berubah, bukan seperti Oliver yang dulu. Sifatnya kini cenderung cuek dan tidak peduli akan diriku. Apakah wanita-wanita itu mampu membuatnya berubah? Apakah ia sudah bosan denganku?

Aku terdiam, menatapi ruang makan yang besar. Menghela nafas sebentar.

Aku tak membutuhkan rumah sebesar ini.

Yang kuinginkan sebuah rumah disamping pantai yang indah. Dan di rumah itu hanya ada aku dan mungkin pria yang benar-benar tepat untukku atau kekasihku. Menghabiskan waktu berdua dan hanya ada kami, memandu cinta di pasir pantai.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, namun harus diakui bahwa aku kurang kasih sayang dari suamiku yang hanya memanjakanku karena formalitas, agar aku tak meminta untuk bercerai.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9, kurasa membeli kebutuhan rumah adalah yang terbaik daripada aku mati bosan di rumah sebesar ini.

...

Ada sebuah toko yang menyediakan kebutuhan sehari-hari yang cukup lengkap di dekat rumahku. Walaupun aku harus mengendarai mobil untuk menuju kesana.

Aku memakirkan mobilku dan segera memasuki toko, udara dingin salju membuatku berlari kecil menuju pintu toko.

Ada beberapa orang yang melakukan kegiatan yang sama sepertiku. Kuambil kereta barang dan mulai memilih beberapa barang.

Mulai dari susu, bacon, dan beberapa snak untuk menghabiskan malam ini. Mataku sedikit tergoda ketika melihat beberapa merek bir yang ada di estalase, namun aku memilih untuk melewati rak itu dan mencari beberapa kacang untuk bahan kue.

Memang aku memiliki koki pribadi, tapi bukan bearti aku tidak bisa memasak. Oliver selalu suka dengan masakanku, walaupun terkadang ia mengeluh karena aku memasak dan membuat koki kami menganggur.

Tapi aku memang ingin menjadi wanita yang memang mengurusi rumah, daripada seperti ini menjadi perhiasan ranjang dan menunggu suami pulang dari urusan bisnis?

Itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan.

Mataku terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang pria mengenakan jaket bulu, ia mengenakan kacamata dan rambut pirang itu. Nyaris aku paranoid mengira bahwa Malfoy ada di toko ini, namun aku tahu bahwa Malfoy adalah bangsawan sejati yang anti dengan toko-toko kecil seperti ini.

Daripada dia belanja disini lebih baik menyuruh satu dari tiga puluh pelayannya, itu gosip yang kudengar.

Pria itu mengenakan earphone sehingga ia tak memperhatikan aku yang berdiri disampingnya. Matanya seperti sedang memilah mana susu yang baik dan aku juga menginginkan susu yang ada dihadapannya.

Dia menoleh kepadaku, tersenyum kecil. "Maaf Lady, bisakah aku bertanya?" tanyanya ramah.

Tentu aku sedikit terkejut semula, namun aku menangguk setuju.

"Apakah kau tahu rasa susu yang lebih enak? Aku biasanya membeli susu merek tertentu, namun sepertinya habis. Apakah kau pernah mencoba susu merek ini?"

Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pria yang ada dihadapanku ini pasti bukan Malfoy.

"Yang ada di tangan kananmu, itu jauh lebih nikmat," jawabku memberi saran.

"Thanks, atas sarannya." Ucapnya kemudian menaruh susu di keranjangnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar suaranya yang hangat.

"Theo!" seru seseorang.

Pria yang dipanggil Theodore hanya menoleh dan melambaikan tangan, tentu aku juga menoleh karena reflek.

Mataku nyaris melompat ketika melihat pria itu. Wajah brengseknya tak bisa disembunyikan dari balik kacamata Prada. Senyumannya sama ketika dia habis menciumku. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan dan mantel musim dingin dengan warna hitam.

"Mrs. Wood, bagaimana pulangmu semalam?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa kau disini?!" aku terkejut melihat sosoknya. Pria yang kupikir tidak akan datang ketempat ini tetapi kini ia berada dihadapanku dan menyeringai puas karena ekspresiku.

"Tentu, aku sering berbelanja disini," jawabnya ringan seolah kami adalah teman lama.

"Tapi kau-kan!"

"Apa?"

"Rumahmu bukannya tidak berada didekat ini?"

Ia tertawa mendengar perkataanku, "Apakah aku dilarang untuk berbelanja disini?" tanyanya mendekat kearah wajahku.

Wajahnya bertemu dengan wajahku yang memerah, dengan segera aku mundur dan mendapati seseorang sedang memengang kedua tanganku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, "Hati-hati Lady, aku tak menyangka kau adalah Hermione Wood. Kau jauh lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan."

Mendengar perkataannya membuatku sedikit takut, kutarik tubuhku darinya dan segera menjauh dari mereka berdua. Kedua pria yang sama-sama memiliki wajah brengsek.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku menunjuk pria yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan Draco.

"Thedore, Thedore Nott. Apa kau tak mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

Tentu aku mengenal pria ini, pria yang sama Playboynya dengan Draco. Namun apa hubungan mereka?

"Apakah kalian saling kenal?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, aku sepupunya." Jawab Theodore antusias.

"Sepupu?" kini aku merasa pusing, bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dua orang bangsawan yang sedang berbelanja disebuah swalayan?

"Mrs. Wood, kenapa kau kelihatan bingung. Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Draco dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil susu dan segera pulang," ucapku cepat, aku mengambil dua kotak susu dan memasukkannya kedalam kereta dorong. Sebuah tangan kekar menarik tanganku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Theodore.

"Hermione," jawabku kecil, sungguh aku ingin segera pergi dari toko ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Cafe sebelah? Aku akan menaktirmu karena sudah memberikanku saran," ucapnya santai.

"Maaf, tapi aku—"

"Kali ini jangan menolak seperti semalam, Mrs. Wood." Suara dingin Draco membuatku sedikit takut membuat aku setuju dengan ajakan Theodore.

"Wow, apa yang kalian lakukan berdua semalam? Apakah kalian memiliki sebuah hubungan terlarang?" tanya Theodore seperti seorang wartawan yang sedang mencari berita.

Draco hanya menyeringai, "Seperti yang kau lihat Theodore," ucapnya, "Apakah kau masih lama Mrs. Wood?"

"Tidak, aku hanya akan mengambil beberapa snak kemudian aku selesai."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di luar. Bagaimana denganmu Theodore?"

"Hn, aku masih sedikit bingung berbelanja disini. Kau tahu bukan barang-barang disini sangat berbeda dengan di Milan. Kurasa aku membutuhkanmu Hermione, apakah kau tak keberatan?" tanyanya dengan riang. Theodroe adalah pria yang riang menurutku, tapi memang wajahnya yang pandai mempermainkan wanita tak bisa disembunyikan dari apapun.

"Aku akan membantumu,"

"Aku akan menunggu diluar," ucap Draco dan kemudian pergi.

"Baiklah," jawab Theodore.

Hampir 10 menit kami berkeliling toko dan mencari barang-barang yang Theodore inginkan. Dan aku juga baru menyadari bahwa Draco pindah dari rumahnya menuju apartemen mewah dekat daerah ini. Aku terkadang tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Draco meninggalkan rumah mewahnya dan memilih tinggal di apartemen sendirian?

Berbeda dengan Theodore, rumah dan restoran mewah jadi satu. Bahkan aku tak menyadari bahwa restoran favoritku adalah miliknya. Restoran dengan dengan gaya khas itali klasik nan elegan. Restoran yang tak pernah sepi.

Theodore membantuku membawakan belanjaanku, walaupun aku sudah memintanya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, tapi ia terus memaksa.

Draco menunggu didalam mobil sambil memakan kue dan secangkir kopi panas. Kelihatannya ia sudah bosan menunggu sampai-sampai ia tersenyum lebar di balik kaca. Theodore membantuku memasukkan barang-barangku.

Draco keluar dari mobil berjalan mendekat. "Theodore, kau menyetirlah." Ucapnya menyerahkan kunci mobil. Theo menerimanya walaupun di wajahnya sedikit bingung.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Mrs. Wood. Aku tak yakin Hermione akan mengikuti kita, mungkin saja ia bisa kabur sehabis ini."

Theodore tertawa, "aku mengerti. Hermione bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran milikku? Aku akan menaktirmu seperti yang kubilang tadi."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobilku begitu juga dengan Draco.

Aku sedikit keberatan pria itu satu mobil denganku. Pria ini tak bisa kutebak dan sedikit ekstrem.

Namun aku memilih untuk diam, Theodore adalah pria yang menyenangkan dan lagipula sudah lama aku tak datang ke restoran miliknya.

...

Di dalam mobil baik aku maupun Draco hanya diam, aku fokus dengan kaca depan sementara ia asyik menatap kaca yang berada disebelahnya.

Ia terdiam dan aku lupa bahwa restoran Theo cukup jauh dari toko tadi.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam Hermione?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Nyenyak seperti biasa, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya,"

Dan hening lagi.

Kuingat-ingat kejadian semalam, bagaimana Draco tahu tentangku?

"Draco, bagaimana jawabanmu semalam."

"Tentang?"

"Bagaimana kau mengerti semua tentangku?"

Dia tertawa, "kau penasaran ya?"

"Sedikit," sungguh aku tak mau pria ini berpikiran macam-macam tentang diriku.

"Hn, anggap saja aku adalah fansmu."

"Fans? Apakah kau bercanda?"

Dia menoleh menatapku, "Apakah tidak boleh? Kau mirip dengan wanita yang kukenal,"

"Istrimu?"

"Maaf biar kuralat, mantan istri. Tentu saja tidak,"

"Siapa?"

"_Does it matter_?" ucapannya yang menyebalkan membuatku nyaris memutuskan urat kesabaranku. Sungguh bagaimana bisa ada pria yang berpura-pura dirinya adalah misteri?

"Terserah!" ucapku kemudian terdiam lagi.

Mobil Theodore berhenti, begitu juga denganku.

Restoran mewah dengan warna merah dan emas, ukiran-ukiran patung dewa dewi menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuk restoran ini. Aroma makanan yang lezat menyeruak ketika seseorang membuka pintu restoran. Bukan cuma itu, restoran yang menyediakan indoor maupun Outdoor membuat orang-orang bisa bersantai.

"Masuklah dulu Hermione, Draco kau bisakan membawanya ke tempat VIP?" tanya Theodore.

"Tentu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan koki. Masuklah dahulu,"

Restoran yang selalu ramai bahkan pagi sekalipun. Draco berbicara dengan seseorang pelayan dan wanita itu membawa kami menuju tempat VIP lantai 2.

Aku menaiki tangga dan Draco berada di belakangku.

Pelayan itu menunjukan tempat no 3 dekat jendela. Ada seseorang wanita dan pria yang sedang makan, namun dapat kulihat jelas bahwa mereka sedang melemparkan godaan satu sama lain.

Wanita itu memang cantik, dengan rambutnya yang ikal keriting coklat, wajah yang manis menggoda dan pakaian formal namun menampilkan sedikit belahan dadanya dan rok mini.

Tetapi pria itu, pria yang ada di hadapannya tidak asing.

"Mr. Oliver, bukankah kita ada janji?" goda wanita itu.

'Oliver?' tanyaku dalam hati, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia suka selingkuh, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya di kedua mataku ia berselingkuh.

"Bukankah aku ada janji denganmu?" goda pria itu. Suara yang sama dengan Oliver.

Sungguh bahkan pagi sekalipun? Pantas ia bersikap acuh dan segera pergi begitu saja tadi, ternyata dia sudah ada janji dengan pelacur itu?!

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, wajahku memanas menahan emosi, gerakan tubuhku kacau, dan entah mengapa perlahan air mata keluar dari mataku.

Tidak, buat apa aku menangis? Dia tak pantas mendapati air mataku.

Aku mengusapnya, tetapi semakin aku mengusapnya air mata ini semakin tumpah.

Wanita jalang itu tak sengaja menatapku yang sedang terkejut dengan perselingkuhan suamiku, raut wajahnya memucat, ia memberikan isyarat kepada Oliver untuk menoleh melihatku.

Tubuhku kacau, aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak mau melihat Oliver tahu bahwa aku menangis untuknya. Tidak dan tidak akan pernah.

Aku menoleh mundur, mengacak rambutku dan mendorong Draco untuk membiarkanku lewat. Tetapi pria itu malah diam, kemudian menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk mengikutinya. Untung Oliver tidak sadar dengan isyarat wanita itu.

Draco segera menarikku kebawah, membawaku kesebuah jalan yang cukup sepi.

Air mataku tak kunjung berhenti. Aku tak tahu kenapa.

Jujur aku membenci keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"_Sorry_,"

Draco hanya diam kemudian ia memelukku dengan tubuhnya. Kali ini aku tak menolaknya, bahkan aku langsung meledak begitu ia memelukku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya semua perasaan kepalsuan ini aku keluarkan semua.

Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa aku sedang berusaha untuk membunuh perasaanku terhadap Oliver, karena ia begitu jahat kepadaku. Dan menjadikan semua pria sebagai pelampiasan, tapi aku tak bisa bohong bahwa setiap pria yang bercinta denganku tetapi yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanya satu pria yaitu Oliver.

Aku menangis dalam pelukannya, ia hanya diam dan menatap diriku. Jujur aku tak mau Draco melihatku dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Tapi yang kubutuhkan memang sebuah pelukan.

"Tenanglah," ucapnya sambil mengulus rambutku. Tapi aku terus menangis, aku iri dengan wanita yang berada didekat Oliver. Wanita itu bisa mendapatkan cintanya sementara aku tidak, itu yang kubenci darinya.

"Aku tak bisa,"

"Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah," ucapnya dengan lembut.

Sekitar 10 menit aku mencoba untuk mengontrol diriku, Draco menyerahkan tisu dan aku mengambilnya, membersihkan semua air mataku dan wajahku yang kotor.

Dia hanya diam, menatapku yang membersihkan wajahku.

Draco mengarahkan daguku kewajahnya. "Kau cantik," pujinya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku dalam keadaan terburukku," ucapku kesal, kutepis tangannya dari daguku.

"Aku serius," ucapnya dengan dingin.

Kemudian aku dapat merasakan ciumannya lagi, ciuman yang berbeda dari kemarin malam. Ciuman kali ini sedikit lembut, walaupun dia mendorongku ketembok sekarang.

Draco mencium bibirku dengan lembut, aku memaksa untuk dilepaskan tetapi ia menahan kedua tanganku.

Lidahnya kini memaksa untuk masuk kedalam mulutku, tetapi aku menahan bibirku agar dia lidahnya tak masuk, tetapi ia menggigit sedikit bibirku membuatku terkejut dan lidahnya denga lihai masuk kedalam mulutku, mengajak lidahku bermain dengan miliknya.

Ciuman panas kami berlangsung cukup cepat, terbukti Draco segera menghentikan permainannya. Aku menatapnya dengan kesal dan menamparnya lagi.

Tapi kali ini dia menahan tanganku membuatku terkejut.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, "Kau tertarik?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Balas dendam, apa kau tak ingin membalas Oliver?"

"_Crazy_," ucapku berjalan menjauhinya, bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu?

"Aku serius, Hermione. Bagaimana daripada kau berselingkuh dengan orang biasa. Bagaimana kalau kau berselingkuh denganku?"

**-TO BE CONTIUED-**

**I don't think this a great story, review please . Do you like it or love it or hate it.**

**Thanks guys untuk Reviewnya, menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :)**

**Idenya sempet mampet makanya lama Updatenya, kuharap kalian masih menunggu cerita ini :)**

**BIG HUG TO : Avery, Luluk minam cullen, MalNger, Kinky Rain, Faaanytama, Tsuguri De Lelouch, Dark Side, Seekerem, Lya, c, Aylody, Azriel Kanhaya, nunu3ak, liana, hena. Radcliffe, tika2malf, VeeQueenair, , Puuchan, Alifiamalfoy, alviiraa, amie, , Aileen Rose Malfoy, Nymphadora malfoy, Azzachras.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku serius, Hermione. Bagaimana daripada kau berselingkuh dengan orang biasa. Bagaimana kalau kau berselingkuh denganku?"

**...**

**A Beautiful Sins**

**J. K. Rowling**

**Constatinest**

**Rated M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Ucapannya membuatku ingin tertawa, apakah Malfoy sekarang gila dan kini ia mengejar-ngejarku?

Aku berbalik menghadapnya, kudapati wajahnya yang menengang begitu juga denganku. Pikiranku belum bisa menerima perlakuan Oliver dan sekarang pria yang baru kukenal mencoba menawarkan sebuah perselingkuhan?

Lelucon yang paling gila.

"Maaf Draco, tapi aku tak bisa," tolakku halus.

Wajahnya semula tak suka dengan jawabanku, tetapi dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah. "Sudah kuduga Hermione, kau adalah wanita yang berbeda. Mana mungkin kau bisa setuju dengan ucapan konyol? Tetapi bagaimana kalau aku membuktikannya? Bukan dengan perkataan melainkan dengan tindakan?"

Wajahku menyeritkan kebingungan, perkataan Malfoy tak bisa kucerna dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dia terseyum, merangkulku, "Anggap saja aku temanmu, Hermione."

"Teman?" tanyaku bingung, tetapi aku mengikutinya menuju lantai atas. Ketika aku kembali, Oliver dan kekasih gelapnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian itu lagi. Wajahku juga sudah membaik, setidaknya masih ada sedikit bengkak pada mataku.

Theodore melambaikan tangan dari tempat duduknya, menyuruh kami segera datang. Draco jalan duluan dan aku mengekor dari belakang, meja yang semula kosong kini terdapat berbagai macam masakan diatasnya, semuanya terlihat begitu menggoda sampai-sampai aku melupakan masalah dengan Oliver serta ucapan konyol Draco. Diatas meja makan itu ada salah satu masakan yang paling menggoda menurutku _Roasted Duck_.

"Darimana saja kalian? Kupikir kau pulang Hermione," ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit murung. "Aku senang setidaknya kau tak pulang,"

"Tidak, aku melupakan sesuatu di dalam mobil dan Draco membantuku untuk mendapatkannya," ucapku berbohong, namun Theodore memilih untuk diam dan tak memperpanjang masalah ini.

Draco duduk disampingku dan berhadapan dengan Theodore, sementara aku terdorong kedalam, "Aku tak tahu seleramu Hermione, tetapi aku sudah menyuruh kokiku untuk menyediakan hidangan istimewa untukmu,"

"Cobalah," ucapnya mengambilkan piring bersih dan aku menerimanya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini Theodore," ucapku tak enak, tapi pria itu malah tersenyum. "Jika kau tak mengambilnya, itu adalah sebuah penghinaan untukku Hermione,"

Aku terdiam dan memilih untuk menurutinya.

Aku mengambil berbagai makanan yang menurutku menarik seperti Roasted Duck with Barbeque Sauce, Carrot Salad, seafood cream parleys. Begitu juga dengan Draco dan Theodore mengambil makanan yang menurutnya menarik.

Theodore memesan sebotol wine untuk menemani acara makan kami. Setelah kami menghabiskan makanan kami, Theodore mulai menceritakan masa lalunya ketika dia dan Draco masih remaja. Bahkan Draco sampai tak bisa berkutik ketika Theodore menceritakan beberapa hal yang sedikit memalukan untuknya tapi Draco hanya tertawa begitu juga denganku.

Cukup lama kami mengobrol satu sama lain membuat hari sudah gelap, Theodore memilih untuk langsung pulang kerumahnya yang berada di lantai 4 dan 5 dan Draco mengajakku untuk datang kerumahnya, semula aku tak ingin tapi karena kebaikannya yang meredam semua emosi membuat aku tak nyaman untuk menolaknya. Lagipula ketika aku pulang yang kulihat adalah wajah Oliver yang cukup membuatku muak.

Aku menyuruh seseorang dari rumah untuk mengambil mobilku dan aku ikut dengan mobil Draco. Pelayanku semula bingung kenapa aku bisa bersama Draco dan aku hanya menjelaskan ada beberapa urusan penting dengannya, mungkin saja Oliver bertanya.

"Apakah Oliver sudah pulang, John?"

"Belum Mrs," ucapnya setengah membungkuk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pulang dengan mobilku." Ia menganguk mengerti.

Draco sudah berada di dalam mobil dan aku segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Dalam mobil seperti biasa hening, Draco fokus dengan menyetirnya sementara aku dan pikiranku entah kemana. Terkadang perkataannya tergiang lagi dalam pikiranku, apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa santai mengemudi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu?

"Draco," panggilku tiba-tiba.

"Hn," ucapnya, matanya masih fokus dengan menyetirnya.

Aku diam, bingung dengan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadanya.

"Tak apa,"

"Hn," jawabnya.

Dia benar-benar cuek terhadapku dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan pertanyaanku. Perjalanan kami benar-benar serasa panjang. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai di depan apartemen mewah miliknya.

"Ayo Hermione," ajaknya kemudian berjalan di depanku dan aku mengikutinya. Kami naik lift sampai ke lantai 12. Apartemennya memang berada di sebrang lift, jadi ketika lift terbuka pintu apartemennya yang mewah terlihat.

Ia memencet sandi untuk membuka pintu, dan pintu terbuka. Apartemen yang rapi untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendiri, semuanya disusun dengan gaya retro modern. "Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin Hermione, anggap saja ini rumahmu walau aku tahu rumahmu lebih besar daripada ini."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar sindirannya.

"Teh, kopi atau _Vodka_?" tawarnya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Air putih dingin," ucapku.

"Kau tak memilih dari apa yang kutawarkan Hermione. Tapi baiklah akan kuambilkan untukmu," ucapnya kemudian menghilang menuju dapur.

Aku memilih untuk duduk disalah satu sofa miliknya yang berhadapan dengan televisinya. Rata-rata tema warna yang ia pilih adalah emas, coklat dan putih. Benar-benar nyaman dan sangat cocok untuk orang yang tingal sendiri atau mungkin saja Malfoy mengajak beberapa wanita untuk menemaninya.

Sosoknya muncul, ia menyodorkanku gelas berisi air putih dan begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa sebrangku sehingga kami berhadapan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, aku hanya mengangkat alisku sambil meminum air.

"Apa?" balasku, dan menaruh gelasku di meja.

"Apartemen ini,"

"Bagus, tapi kenapa kau pindah dari rumahmu yang dulu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Hanya ingin mencari suasana baru," ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau ingin menginap?" tanyanya menawariku menginap dirumahnya.

"Kau gila Malfoy? Aku baru beberapa hari bertemu denganmu dan kau menawariku untuk menginap dirumahmu?" ucapku dengan nada sinis.

Ia tertawa mendengar ucapanku, "aku hanya menawari Hermione, kalau kau tak mau itu bukan masalah. Hanya saja aku mengerti perasaanmu ketika melihat seseorang berselingkuh tepat di depan mataku," ucapnya melepaskan kancing bajunya bagian atas, lalu melepaskan juga kancing-kacing di lengannya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

Aku berpikir, apa Astoria berselingkuh? Apakah itu yang membuat mereka bercerai?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Anggap saja aku sama denganmu, dua orang yang baru saja mempergoki pasangannya berselingkuh," ucapnya menerawang ketika mulai membuka cerita masa lalunya.

"Astoria berselingkuh sama seperti yang Oliver lakukan?"

Ia menatapku lagi dan malah bertanya kepadaku, "Apa kau mencintai Oliver?"

Aku terdiam, melipat kedua tanganku di dada. "Apa itu penting Draco? Kenapa kau suka sekali mengusik kehidupan pribadi orang?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, "Kau bertanya, aku menjawab. Tapi ketika aku bertanya, kau membalasku dengan kata-kata kejimu itu?"

"Baiklah jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang barusan," ucapku.

"Baiklah Hermione. Ya seperti yang kau tanyakan Astoria berselingkuh,"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Ketika kau mengetahui bahwa dia berselingkuh?"

"Um, terakhir kali aku menghajar pria yang bersamanya sampai berdarah dan menyeret Astoria untuk pulang kerumah bersamaku. Jujur saat itu aku benar-benar marah dan kesal terhadapnya." Ia menenguk air yang ada di gelasnya, dan menerawang lagi.

"Ia berontak, bahkan terdapat bekas cengkraman tanganku pada tangannya. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan ia menamparku. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku menyakitinya,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sadar bahwa kau menyakitinya, bukankah kau sama sepertiku korban?"

"Astoria menginginkan seorang anak, tetapi aku tidak. Selama ini aku memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita lain bukan dengannya, mungkin perlakuan Oliver sama sepertiku bukan?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap kebawah.

"Aku bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain, tapi aku marah ketika ia berdekatan dengan pria itu. Tetapi ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang bahagia dengan kekasih gelapnya itu, hatiku semakin kesal dengannya."

"Tapi apa? Aku sadar bahwa Astoria lebih senang dengan kekasihnya daripada denganku. Mungkin aku memiliki segalanya, tetapi ada satu yang tak kumiliki yaitu cinta. Dan ketika menyadari bahwa Astoria hamil bukan karenaku tetapi karena kekasihnya, membuat aku berpikir."

Ia memindahkan posisinya, "Sungguh memalukan untuk seorang bangsawan sepertiku bercerai. Jika aku ingin mempertahankan rumah tangga ini aku harus mengakui anak itu, dan aku tak mau. As terlihat begitu tertekan ketika ia bersamaku, tak pernah ia tertawa selepas itu ketika bersamaku. Dan aku tak mungkin memaksanya untuk bersamaku karna yang ada di pikiranku adalah perselingkuhan itu. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya."

"Ah minumanku habis, sebentar Hermione akan kuambilkan beberapa cemilan untuk menemani kita," ucapnya kembali riang dan berdiri dari sofanya dan pergi ke dapur.

Aku menyadari apakah rumah tanggaku akan sama seperti Draco, walaupun aku bersikap aku tak mencintai Oliver, tetapi disisi lain ada perasaan yang aneh ketika aku melihat ia bersama selingkuhannya yaitu marah, kecewa dan sedih.

Apakah aku mencintai Oliver?

Draco kembali dari dapur dengan beberapa bungkus cemilan besar di tangannya dan teko berisikan air minum.

Ia duduk kembali dan membukan salah satu cemilan yang dibawanya, ia menawariku dan aku mengambilnya. "Karena itu aku mengerti perasaanmu Hermione,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menawariku untuk berselingkuh denganmu? Apa kau gila?"

"Semenjak perceraian itu, jujur aku belum pernah tidur dengan wanita lagi. Karena setiap kali aku bercinta dengan pelacur yang kuingat adalah wajah mantan istriku. Karena itu aku kehilangan minat untuk bercinta," ucapnya santai sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Dan aku memilih untuk bercinta dengan satu orang saja,"

"Apakah itu aku yang kau maksud?"

"Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi kau berciuman dengan siapapun,"

"Hanya berciuman dan hanya pria tertentu yang bisa bercinta denganku!"

"Oh, aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, anggap saja ketika aku melihatmu aku teringat dengan As. Perlakuan Oliver nyaris sama denganku yang dulu, hanya saja mungkin Oliver lebih baik dari pada aku."

Kenapa pria ini seolah dia benar-benar bisa membaca semua yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menawariku untuk menjadikanmu selingkuhanmu."

"Hn, kenapa ya? Entahlah itu yang terlintas di pikiranku ketika aku melihatmu bersedih ketika melihat Oliver berkencan dengan wanita lain. Tapi satu yang membuatku bingung, kenapa kau tak memarahinya atau melabrak kekasihnya seperti yang aku lakukan dulu?"

Aku terdiam, aku juga bingung kenapa aku hanya menangis? Seharusnya aku bisa memergoki mereka dan mungkin saja Oliver panik dengan semua reaksiku.

"Kau mencintainya dan tak ingin rumah tanggamu hancur, memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura buta dengan kelakuan suamimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin itu benar,"

"Jika kau datang dan memergokinya bersama selingkuhannya, sebenarnya kau mendapatkan dua keuntungan Hermione."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah dia mencintaimu atau dia lebih mencintai kekasih gelapnya itu. Dia akan memilih menceraikanmu atau tetap bersamamu,"

Aku terdiam, ucapan Draco benar. Malah sangat benar.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" ucapku marah. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku membentaknya, aku berdiri dari sofa menatapnya dengan kesal, wajahku memanas dan kurasa air mataku akan tumpah sebentar lagi.

Draco terdiam, tatapan matanya sedikit melunak, ia berdiri memelukku. Semula aku berontak namun kenapa aku malah menangis. "Entalah Hermione, aku juga tidak tahu. Tenanglah," ucapnya mengulus kepalaku, tubuhnya hangat sudah lama tak ada seseorang yang memelukku dan menenangkanku. Selama ini tak ada yang tahu bahwa Hermione adalah cewek yang lemah.

"Aku tak meminta dirimu untuk menjadi selingkuhanmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu, karena kita sama. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat pasangan kita berselingkuh dengan orang lain,"

Aku mendorong diriku dari pelukannya menyebapkan dia jatuh kesofa. "Aku tidak sama sepertimu Draco!" bentakku, pikiranku kacau karena emosi yang bergejolak akibat kata-katanya. Aku merapikan rambutku yang menutupi wajahku dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu rumahnya.

Tetapi Draco segera berdiri dan memeluk diriku dari belakang. "Lepaskan aku Draco!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu dengan keadaanmu yang sekacau ini?"

"Lepaskan!" tangannya yang besar dan kekar memeluk tubuhku yang kecil aku memberontak tapi ia tak melepaskanku.

Sampai aku tak memberontak baru ia melepaskanku.

Tubuhku memilih untuk duduk di lantai dan Draco juga duduk di lantai, merapikan rambutku dengan tangannya yang ramping.

"Kenapa!"

"Apa Hermione?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau baik kepadaku?" tanyaku putus asa, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Draco masih merapikan rambutku, "Kenapa ya? Ada seorang wanita yang dulu mirip denganmu. Wanita yang sama tegarnya sepertimu, wanita itu tak membalas perbuatan jahat suaminya yang berselingkuh. Ia meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di rumah mewah dan memilih untuk merawat anak orang lain yang kurang kasih sayang walaupun anak kecil itu adalah anak yang kaya raya."

"Tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak melahirkan anak lagi dari rahimnya karena ia tak ingin menyakiti putri yang ditinggalkannya. Aku mengenalmu Hermione, karena ibumu bercerita banyak kepadaku. Ibumu yang merawatku ketika aku masih anak-anak dan menceritakan semua kesukaanmu."

"Dia memilih untuk hidup sederhana dan meninggalkan seluruh kekayaannya dan meninggalkan status kebangsawanannya kerena ia tertekan atas perlakuan suaminya. Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian karena ia memilih untuk tidak membawamu menjadi orang sederhana dan memberikan seluruh hartanya kepadamu."

"Ibumu bercerita bahwa dia memiliki anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, namun belum pernah bahagia dari ia kecil. Semula aku hanya mendengarkan, namun aku semakin tertarik dengan cerita ibumu. Karena itu disinilah aku bersamamu."

Aku terdiam, bagaimana bisa ibuku meninggalkanku di rumah mewah dan memilih untuk merawat anak orang lain? memang jarak umurku dan Draco berbeda 5 tahun, dia lebih tua.

Apakah ucapannya benar? Apakah aku bisa mempercayai Draco? Apakah dia tak akan mempermainkanku sama seperti Oliver?

Draco menuangkan segelas air minum dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan meminumnya. Ia mengulus rambutku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Mungkin bisa dibilang pertemuan kita memang tak mulus, bahkan kau menamparku. Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi lagi,"

"Ulangi?"

"Ya, kita belajar untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Ibumu melahirkanmu dan ibumu juga yang merawatku karena ibuku sudah meninggal. Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Entalah Draco, aku pusing dengan semua pengakuanmu yang mendadak," ucapku lemah.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa menginap disini. Aku masih memiliki satu kamar kosong, kau bisa menggunakannya."

Aku menangguk setuju, walaupun wajahku menatapnya dengan pandangan lemas. Tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkannya dan begitu juga dengan otakku, semua pengakuan ini membuatku enggan melakukan apapun.

"Aku tahu kau terguncang, tapi kalau kau tak keberatan. Aku akan membantumu," ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung namun aku setuju.

"Baiklah, Lady." Ucapnya mengangkatku dengan kedua tangannya, kepalaku bersandar ke pundaknya dan aku hanya diam.

"Draco," panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih," ucapku dan ia hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Mataku semakin berat dan gendongan Draco membuatku nyaman, tanpa kusadari aku mulai tertidur.

Draco menatapku yang tertidur, ia membuka pintu kamar itu, membaringkanku di kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut.

"_Good Night, Hermione_."

Draco keluar dari kamar dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan tertera diponselnya.

_From : Oliver Wood_

_Apa yang kau inginkan dari istriku, Malfoy! _

Draco tersenyum ketika melihat layar ponselnya.

"Aku hanya mengambil hak yang seharusnya milikku Oliver, Hermione adalah milikku bukan milikmu." Ucap Draco, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

**-TO BE CONTIUED-**

**I don't think this a great story, review please . Do you like it or love it or hate it.**

**Thanks guys untuk Reviewnya, menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :)**

**Lagi-lagi idenya mampet haha, jadi agak sedikit lama prosesnya hehe..**

**Big Hug to "Puchan,Undhott, ,mue mya, Mione J Malfoy, Mia Jean malfoy, Fuuchi, K, Arale, Ochan Malfoy, Luluk minam Cullen, Kinky Rain, Aprldwprtw, minor, Chintya Malfoy, Alifiamalfoy, , Ms. Ecy Nymphadora Malfoy, Aileen Rose Malfoy, Amii, .980, Andreanibebe, VeeQueenAir.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika aku membuka mata yang kudapati adalah sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah aku datangi, sontak aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali berharap mungkin ruangan ini bisa berubah menjadi kamar tidurku yang biasa. Namun tetap saja tidak, aku tak mengenal ruangan ini.

**...**

**A Beautiful Sins**

**J. K. Rowling**

**Constatinest**

**Rated M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Sebuah kamar tidur dengan ranjang ukuran _King size _tepat di tengah ruangan, disisi kanannya terdapat sebuah lemari ukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu jati, sementara dibagian sisi kirinya kau bisa melihat meja merangkap lemari mini yang terdapat sebuah lampu berbentuk bola dan sebuah tangan untuk memegang lampu itu, sungguh unik. Bukan cuma itu disisi kiri terdapat kaca besar yang menatap kolam renang yang terdapat di luar.

Kolam renang disebuah apartemen? Kolam renang yang terdapat di lantai atas?

Kamar ini termasuk simple dan sedikit atribut menunjukan bahwa kamar ini besar dengan minim barang.

Dengan cepat aku segera bangun dari tidurku, reaksiku yang cepat membuat tubuhku terkejut sehingga kepalaku terasa pusing. Kupengang kepalaku dan segera keluar, walaupun pakaianku masih lengkap toh aku tak peduli, dimana aku dan yang paling aku cari adalah Malfoy.

Ya, satu-satunya pria yang terakhir aku temui.

Denah rumah ini begitu asing, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku di rumah ini. Aku berjalan dan tubuhku mencoba untuk mengembalikan pusat otakku, mataku yang semula berkunang-kunang kini menjadi satu. Aroma sedap begitu menggoda perutku yang sedikit lapar.

Dan aku menyelusuri aroma ini berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan cepat, berjalan menuju sofa yang kemarin kita duduki dan menuju dapur.

Aroma harum itu segera menyeruak ketika aku memasuki dapur. Meja dapur yang lebih mirip cafe, diatasnya terdapat jus jeruk dua gelas, pancake dengan bentuk yang sempurna lalu beberapa buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong. Bukan cuma itu di samping meja itu terdapat barang-barang dapur yang lengkap. Lagi-lagi terdapat jendela besar di sebrang meja sehingga kau bisa menikmati malam yang indah dari jendela itu. Suasana dapur yang lebih condong ke warna coklat tua maupun muda serta hitam, dan jangan lupakan warna lampu yang berwarna kuning benar-benar menambah suasana yang nyaman.

Kurasa Draco memang pandai menata rumahnya menjadi tempat yang nyaman.

Aku segera mendekati meja itu dan duduk pada kursi tinggi yang bisa berputar.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang.

Aku menoleh mendapati Draco Malfoy sedang memegang teflon dan sutil. Rambutnya ia sisir kearah samping, ia mengenakan kaos putih yang menjiplak tubuhnya yang bagus itu serta celana pendek jeans. Bahkan ia juga mengunakan celemek dengan warna hitam. Tampilannya pagi ini sungguh membuatku berpikir apakah ini mimpi?

Tapi aku segera memalingkan muka darinya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," ucapku mengambil satu buah _berry_ dan memakannya.

"Makanlah, masih hangat." Draco mengambilkan piring dengan dua buah pancake ukuran kecil yang diatasnya terdapat mentega meleleh dan beberapa butir cherry.

Aku menerimanya dan memakannya, lalu ia menaruh segelas jus jeruk dekatku.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya, walaupun ia masih fokus pada pancakenya.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa memasak,"

Ia tertawa, lalu membalik pancakenya dan mematikan kompornya. "Pria yang tinggal sendiri harus bisa merawat dirinya sendiri, Hermione." Draco segera melepaskan celemeknya dan menaruhnya diatas meja, dan duduk disampingku serta makan sarapannya.

"Kupikir kau akan menyewa pelayan untuk mengurusi kebutuhanmu," ucapku santai.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati kehidupanku yang sekarang Hermione, kehidupan seperti manusia pada umumnya," kata Draco sambil meminum jusnya.

"Kehidupan manusia?"

"Melakukan semua sendiri, ya seperti rakyat biasa tanpa sebuah pelayan. Dan kurasa itu menyenangkan."

Aku terdiam, kehidupan inilah yang mungkin aku inginkan. Aku bosan dengan rumah mewahku dan aku juga bosan dengan semuanya yang tak bisa kulakukan sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Draco terlihat berpikir, "Apa ya? Kau ingin pulang?" tawarnya.

"Um, entalah. Aku tak yakin, bertemu dengan Oliver saat ini hanya membuatku ingin menamparnya," ucapku menghabiskan makananku dan meminum jus jerukku. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

"_Sex_?" ucap Draco tiba-tiba.

"_Shit, are you crazy?_"

"_Just Joke, Hermione._" ucapnya tertawa.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh, senyuman Draco janggal bahkan seperti terpaksa. Tubuhnya sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri dan keringat perlahan mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia mengambil tisu dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa ruangan ini panas" ucapnya mengalihkan pertanyaanku.

Aku mengambil gelasku tetapi karena licin gelas itu tergelincir dan jus itu tumpah tepat di bajuku. Dengan sigap Draco mengambil gelas itu dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula.

"_Now, you dirty Hermione_," ucapnya memberikan tisu kepadaku.

Dengan cepat aku menerimanya dan membersihkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mandi? Akan kuambilkan pakaian untukmu,"

"_Good idea Malfoy_,"ucapku tubuhku terasa lengket, aku berdiri mengikutinya sambil membersihkan jus itu agar tak tumpah ke lantai.

Draco mengantarku sampai ke kamar mandi yang berada di lantai dua, ia juga memberikan aku handuk, kemeja hitamnya serta celana jeans miliknya.

"_Need help?_"

"_For what?_"

"Memandikanmu mungkin?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, aku hanya mendengus mendengar perkataanya. "_No, Thanks!_"

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit keras. Jujur aku tak tahu mengapa Draco berubah, kupikir dia bukanlah pria yang hanya memikirkan sex, tapi dengan perubahannya sekarang aku yakin yang hanya ada di dalam pikirannya cuma itu.

Pertama dari ritual mandiku, aku melepaskan semua pakaian yang kotor itu. Lalu menatap sekeliling, kamar mandi yang luas untuk ukuran kamar mandi, sebuah bathtub dan shower yang berwarna kuning emas. Langit-langit yang diberi ukiran malaikat kecil yang sedang tampak menari. Disamping bathtub terdapat jendela kaca yang dapat melihat keadaan kota yang indah, kaca itu ditutupi oleh kain gorden yang mewah.

Kenapa Malfoy mendesign rumahnya dengan gaya retro modern tetapi ketika kau berada di kamar mandinya yang kau lihat adalah kamar mandi mewah dengan gaya klasik yang anggun? Bahkan ia memiliki jacuzzi? Sebuah kaca besar dan kau dapat melihat seluruh ruangan dari kaca.

Terdapat sebuah televisi yang bersebrangan dengan bathtub?

Apa Draco gila? Kamar mandi ini adalah bukti bahwa dirinya adalah bangsawan.

Peralatan mandinya yang ia susun bertingkat disampingnya, bahkan peralatan mandi itu berbentuk huruf M. Sangat rapi dan detail, bukannya aku malah segera mandi tetapi aku malah mengagumi ruangan ini.

Aku menyalakan keran shower, membasahi seluruh tubuhku dan rambutku dan mengambil sabun yang biasanya Draco pakai, rata-rata memang Draco memilih sabun dengan aroma yang soft dari pada aroma yang menyakitkan hidung.

Sesudah aku menyelesaikan ritual mandiku karena aku tak mau membuat Draco menunggu. Kemeja yang ia berikan sangat besar sehingga aku harus mengulung lengannya, begitu juga dengan celananya tapi baiknya ia memberikanku ikat pinggang agar aku bisa memakainya.

Aku mengulung rambutku dengan handuk kering yang ada didalam kamar mandi.

Ketika aku keluar, suara televisi bergema diseluruh ruangan. Tentu aku sudah tahu siapa yang menyalakannya. Pria itu duduk dengan merenggangkan tangannya disofa, sesekali ia menganti siarannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Aku diam dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Ya,"

Draco hanya menatapku kemudian ia mengalihkannya ke televisinya lagi.

Suara seperti seseorang sedang memencet tombol terdengar dan pintu terbuka, Draco masih santai menatap televisinya. "Kau tak khawatir? Ada orang yang sedang masuk kedalam apartemenmu,"

"Hn, buat apa? Aku sudah tahu siapa yang datang,"

"Siapa?"

"Pria yang kau temui kemarin,"

"Oliver?"

Draco tertawa agak keras begitu mendengar nama Oliver, "kalau itu Oliver tentu tak mungkin dia memencet tombol Hermione, tentu dia akan memanggil orang untuk membuka kunci ini."

Aroma manis perlahan tercium, dan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam sedikit coklat muncul dihadapan kami, ia mengenakan kacamata hitam, pakaian santai.

Ia sedikit membeku ketika melihatku ada bersama Draco, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan duduk tepat di dekatku, "Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan bersama ferret ini?"

"Ferret?"

"Ya, Ferret."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memanggilku seperti itu Theodore!"

Pria yang di panggil Theodore hanya menatap Draco kemudian ia bersandar di sofa. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hermione? Kupikir kemarin kau segera pulang,"

"Tidak Draco mengajakku kemari,"

Theodore yang semula mengerti kini mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin malam? Sampai-sampai Hermione mengunakan pakaianmu, Mate?"

Draco segera duduk tegak mendengar ucapan Theodore, "Seperti yang ada didalam pikiranmu, Theo."

"Kalian melakukannya?"

"Hilangkan pikiran nakalmu itu Theodore, tak ada hubungan apapun aku dan dia. Aku hanya menumpang kamar karena aku lelah," jawabku menjelaskan.

"Ah Hermione, kau ini pemalu. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain denganku satu ronde?" tawar Theodore tertawa.

"No. Thanks Theo,"

"Nah seperti itulah jawabannya ketika aku menawarinya untuk bermain dengannya,"

"Kau belum mengeluarkan jurusmu Mate, jurus yang dapat membuat wanita tergila-gila kepadamu."

"Kurasa aku tak mau melakukannya pada istri Oliver, Theodore."

"Ah, sayang sekali Hermione kau sudah menikah. Kalau saja kau belum menikah, akan kutawarkan berbagai kesenangan untukmu," canda Theodore dan Draco melemparkan bantal kecil kearah Theodore.

Tapi dengan sigap ia menangkapnya.

"Jangan menggodanya Theo, atau akan kulaporkan pada kekasihmu."

"Aku hanya bercanda Mate, tapi jangan kau bilang pada Ginny kalau tidak kau pasti akan masuk kedalam urusan rumah tanggaku,"

"Rumah tangga?" tanyaku menatap Theodore.

"Theodore memiliki keluarga di Milan, kekasihnya yang bernama Ginny dan putranya yang manis bernama Michael Nott,"

Aku terkesima, "Kau mau melihat fotonya?" tawarnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan semangat dan menunjukan foto bayi dengan rambut coklat tipis. Bayi yang sangat manis dan lincah, bahkan aku melihat foto wanita cantik yang sedang mencium bayi itu.

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Tentu, bagaimana cantik?"

"Ya, sangat cantik. Kenapa kau tak menikah dengannya?"

"Karena dia bukan bangsawan, Hermione. Dia hanyalah seorang model dan guru menari balet,"

"Apa berarti kau tak akan menikah dengannya?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, justru dengan kelahiran bayi ini mungkin kedua orang tuaku akan luluh. Itu sebabnya aku pulang kemari. Oh ya Draco, Ginny dan bayiku akan datang dua hari lagi. Bisakah kau menjemputnya? Aku ada urusan dengan orang tuaku,"

"Tentu mate, Anakmu adalah anakku juga."

Theodore hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Draco.

"Oliver tak mencarimu Hermione?"

"Aku mematikan ponselku dan aku tak peduli kepadanya,"

"Kurasa kau harus menelponnya, karena Oliver bertanya kepadaku kemarin malam. Kurasa ia mencarimu Hermione,"

Aku hanya melipat kedua tanganku, "Apa dia peduli kepadaku?"

"Ya kau lihat Draco, karena itu aku menolak dijodohkan. Lihatlah Hermione dan perkawinanmu membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk dijodohkan,"

"Bagaimana kau menolaknya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kabur ke Milan, Hermione dan melenyapkan identitasku. Aku meninggalkan handphoneku dan mengandalkan uang yang ada di dompetku Hermione."

Aku menatapnya dengan tak percaya, anggap saja Theodore memberontak dan melawan orang tuanya.

"Ketika aku sedang mencari pekerjaan, aku bertemu dengan Ginny dan dia menawariku pekerjaan serta tempat tinggal."

"Dia menawarimu bekerja apa?"

"Tukang bersih-bersih, ia mengijinkanku untuk tidur di tempat kursusnya. Karena itu dia tak mengenalku sebagai bangsawan, tapi semakin lama aku tinggal bersamanya aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Baru kemarin setelah anak kami lahir, aku bilang kepadanya bahwa aku adalah seorang bangsawan dan dia nyaris mengangapku gila. Dengan penjelasan panjang dia bisa menerimaku dan aku ingin menikah dengannya hanya saja orang tuaku itu yang bermasalah."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Ginny, aku tak peduli. Toh aku memiliki uang sendiri, lagi pula Brian yang mengurusi perusahaan keluarga," ucap Theodore santai.

"Brian?" tanyaku menatap Draco.

"Kakak laki-laki Theodore, kembarannya,"

"Kau kembar?"

"Karena itu orang tuaku tidak kehilanganku ketika aku pergi, lagipula Brian menikah dengan bangsawan yang sama-sama saling mencintai jadi bukan masalah ia mengelola perusahaan keluarga."

"Apa kalian kembar identik?"

"Kalau kau melihatnya mungkin kau tak bisa membedakannya Hermione, yang membedakan mereka hanya warna rambut dan sifat. Warna rambut Brian pirang kotor, sementara rambut Theodore hitam coklat. Lagipula sifat mereka sangat berbeda, kalau dulu Theodore adalah ketua klub basket sementara Brian adalah ketua klub Ipa," jelas Draco, Theodore hanya merengut mendengar penjelasan Draco.

"Tapi ia selalu mendukungmu Theodore,"

"Ya kau benar, dia memang baik bahkan ia mencariku ke Milan dulu namun kita tak bertemu. Justru karena ia pergi ke Milan ia bertemu dengan Rose, bangsawan dari _France_ yang sedang berlibur. Dan kedua orang tuaku setuju,"

"Pantas wajahmu sepertinya tak asing, jadi yang kulihat itu Brian bukan kau?"

"Mungkin,"

"Istrinya sedang hamil bukan? karena itu kau pulang, untuk mengunjunginya juga."

"Kau benar," ucap Theodore berdiri, "Kau tak memberikanku minum Mate?"

Draco mendengus, "Bukankah kau biasanya mengambilnya sendiri?"

Theodore hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Draco dan segera pergi kedapur.

Aku menyalakan ponselku dan kudapati berbagai pesan dari Oliver yang menanyakan dimana aku. Aku malas membalasnya dan memilih mendiamkannya. Ponselku berdering, Oliver memanggilku tetapi aku memilih untuk mendiamkan ponselku.

"Oliver?"

"Ya," jawabku malas.

"Kau tak mau mengangkatnya?"

"Tidak,"

Ponselku terus berdering membuatku ingin membantingnya, "Kau masih tak mau mengangkatnya?"

Kesal dengan pertanyaan Draco, aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Dimana kau?" tanya Oliver dingin, sepertinya ia marah denganku yang mematikan ponselku.

"Di rumah teman."

"Kau yakin? Atau kau di rumah Malfoy sekarang?"

Aku yakin pelayan itu pasti memberitahu Oliver. "Apa urusanmu Oliver?"

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Hermione, kau marah kepadaku?! Seharusnya aku yang marah, kau berada di rumah Draco dan tak pulang semalaman? Aku menunggumu di rumah! Pulanglah nona muda,"

Mendengar kemarahannya membuatku merasa Oliver sama sekali tak bersalah dengan kejadian kemarin? Apakah pria ini gila? Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti aku yang berselingkuh?

"Baiklah," ucapku sedikit malas. Aku malas berdebat dengan Oliver membuatku semakin muak dengannya.

Aku berbalik mendapati wajah Draco yang sedang menatapku menunggu penjelasan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, tak baik bila aku bersamamu lebih baik kita pergi sebelum _paparazzi _menemukan kita." Ucapku mengambil tasku serta pakaian kotorku.

"Naiklah ke mobil, aku akan mengantarmu," tawarnya ia berdiri dari sofanya.

"Terimakasih Malfoy,"

Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau pulang Hermione?" tanya Theodore yang keluar dari dapur.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk, Theodore mengerti dan melambaikan tangannya.

Draco memberikanku kacamatanya dan mantel bulu begitu juga dengan dia, kami berjalan dan Draco memimpin didepan, menuntun kami menuju lapangan parkir dimana mobil sportnya terpakir manis disana.

Aku memasuki mobil dengan diam begitu juga dengan dia, tak ada yang berkomentar atau apa.

Draco memasang tampang dinginnya, seolah ada sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya. Aku merasa aku dalam masalah, Oliver pasti mengira bahwa aku berselingkuh dengan Draco dan itu menjadi beban pikiranku.

Draco menghentikan mobilnya, membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku. Ia berhenti pada sebuah toko pakaian wanita.

"Tak baik bila kau pulang, kau hanya mengenakan kemeja Hermione. Masuklah, belilah pakaian yang kau suka," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya, namun aku menolaknya dengan halus dan segera keluar dari mobilnya.

Hampir 10 menit aku memilih pakaian dan aku menjatuhkan pilihan pada kaos polos berwarna merah serta celana jeans ¾ dengan ada sobekan pada tengahnya.

Aku segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, lagi-lagi Draco berubah. Ia menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan aku tak suka dengan itu.

Ia menyetir lagi hingga sampai pada rumahku.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu. "Apa?"

"Kemejaku,"

"Tapi aku akan menyucinya," jawabku.

"Tak perlu, kau akan dalam masalah kalau membawa kemeja ini ke rumahmu."

Aku menyerahkan kemeja miliknya, ucapannya benar. Oliver akan benar-benar marah jika aku membawa kemeja ini.

"Thanks Draco," jawabku keluar dari mobil, ia hanya menatapku dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Dengan cepat ia segera pergi begitu aku keluar dari mobil.

Pintu gerbang rumahku terbuka otomatis, aku berjalan dengan perlahan melihat rumahku yang besar. Sungguh aku tak nyaman untuk pulang ke rumahku sendiri.

Beberapa pelayan berbaris menunduk hormat dengan kedatanganku, kupasang senyuman tipis dan berjalan memasuki rumahku yang megah itu.

Begitu pintu terbuka aku melihat suamiku mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh antara marah, kecewa dan senang? Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk dimarahi olehnya.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, mungkin ia akan menamparku atau apa, namun nyatanya ia malah memelukku dengan erat seolah aku hilang dan ia baru menemukanku.

"Aku khawatir Hermione," ucapnya disela-sela pelukannya.

Aku hanya diam, bingung mau bereaksi apa. Apa Oliver terancam sekarang? Begitu aku mengetahui perselingkuhan itu?

"Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tentu aku khawatir Hermione, aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Draco buruk. Apakah dia melukaimu?"

Aku mengeleng, "Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya,"

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengannya, kau tahu terkadang aku berpikir bahwa Draco bukanlah orang yang jahat," mendengar ucapanku senyuman Oliver memudar.

"Dia tak sebaik yang kau kira _dear_, lebih baik kau tak usah berdekatan lagi dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Oliver tak menjawabku, ia segera berbalik dan menaiki tangga. "Aku merindukanmu, aku ada di rumah lebih baik kau tak pergi kemana-mana,"

Aku merasa ada yang aneh, baru pertama kali aku merasa Oliver sedikit mengekangku.

Aku mengikutinya menaiki tangga dan membawaku ke kamar kami.

Ia membuka pintu dan duduk disalah satu sofa, sementara aku memilih untuk duduk di kasur.

Oliver menatap semua gerak-gerikku membuatku semakin tak nyaman dengannya. "Ada yang salah dariku, _babe_?"

Ia tersenyum sedikit, lalu berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku, "Tidak, hanya saja aku memang merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil mengulus keningku.

Bukannya senang dengan perlakuannya aku sedikit terancam. Seolah-olah ia berniat melakukan hal buruk terhadapku, Oliver mencium bahuku dan memeluk badanku.

"Kau tahu Hermione, aku sangat merindukanmu. Selama aku disini, kuharap kau tak menemui siapapun." Ucapnya setengah berbisik, tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pundakku dan mendekapku semakin erat.

"Apakah kau Oliver?" tanyaku secara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu Hermione, aku suamimu Oliver," ucapnya sambil mencium pipiku. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke Hawai, _babe_. Jadi aku sangat ingin bersamamu untuk saat ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin membawamu hanya saja aku tahu bahwa kau tak mungkin suka dengan acara ini,"

"Aku mengerti Oliver," ucapku tipis. Aku mengerti Oliver bahwa kau ingin berlibur dengan kekasihmu yang lebih menarik itu bukan?

"Kau memang yang terbaik Hermione,"

Perlahan aku tersenyum lebar, "Tentu Oliver, aku memang yang terbaik."

Di balik senyuman itu aku menyadari bahwa aku putus asa untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini. Hubungan yang menyiksa. Bahkan aku menyadari satu hal, aku adalah istrinya namun ia memperlakukan aku seolah aku adalah selingkuhannya.

Oliver menyetuhku hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat yang ia tak bisa lakukan kepada wanita itu. Memang aku menyadari bahwa sebelum kami menikah Oliver sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan mereka putus karena perjodohan ini.

Namun sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu siapa wanita itu.

Oliver menciumku dengan lembut dan sedikit menekan, ia mengulus pundakku dan memberikanku tanda untuk berbaring di kasur. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman namun melihatnya melakukan ini membuatku ingin menangis.

Aku lelah di perlakukan sebagai wanita penganti. Aku lelah hanya sebagai wanita yang di datangi ketika mereka bosan terhadapku. Aku benci hal ini! bahkan perlakuan ini aku terima dari suamiku sendiri. Tak adakah pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku? Dan tidak memperlakukan aku sebagai mainan di kala bosan?

"Hermione, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya terkejut begitu melihatku menangis.

"Ti—tidak, bisakah kita tak melakukan ini? Aku sedikit pusing," ucapku dan ia menganguk setuju.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, Hermione. Temui aku kalau kau sudah baikkan," ucapnya keluar dari kamar.

Aku mengusap air mataku, setiap melihat wajahnya yang teringat dalam pikiranku adalah adegan perselingkuhan itu. Oliver lebih mencintainya dariku dan seharusnya aku sadar akan hal itu.

Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?

-**xoxo-**

Ia membawa kemeja itu kedalam kamarnya, kemeja hitam yang digunakan oleh Hermione. Ia mengantungnya dengan rapi dan menaruhnya dekat jendela.

"Manis," ucapnya tipis.

Kemudian ia mendekatkan hidungnya, mencium baju itu. "Vanila," gumannya singkat.

Ia duduk di ranjangnya, membayangkan seolah-olah Hermione duduk di jendelanya mengenakan kemeja hitam miliknya.

Halusinya begitu nyata dan indah.

Hermione tersenyum tipis menatapnya dengan lembut, mendekatkan dirinya pada Draco dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang.

Draco tersenyum menatap wanita itu, wanita yang paling di inginkannya namun tak bisa diraihnya.

Hermione terlalu sempurna untuknya dan dia begitu cacat.

Teringat kembali memori masa lampunya, dimana ia melihat wajah Astoria, wajah mantan istrinya wanita yang pernah berada di ranjangnya yang kini sudah hilang. Ia teringat akan wajah wanita itu menatapnya dengan sendu akibat ulahnya.

Ya ulah yang ia buat sendiri, andai saja ia bisa memperlakukan Astoria dengan lebih baik daripada yang dulu. Semenjak kejadian itu Draco merasa dirinya cacat.

Ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya cinta dan tubuh wanita.

Ia takut untuk bercinta dengan setiap wanita, dan itulah ketakutan terbesar Draco kalau sampai Hermione mengetahui bahwa ia sedikit trauma dengan hubungan sex.

Bahkan membayangkan dirinya yang dulu saja ia merinding ngeri.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, ia merasa kacau. Draco menekuk kakinya sedikit takut, sudah berulang kali ia menemui dokter namun hasilnya belum terlihat. Setiap kali ia melihat film yang berbau sedikit dewasa ia akan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan merinding takut.

Ia hanya bilang kepada Hemione bahwa ia setiap melihat pelacur itu, ia akan kehilangan minat dalam bercinta. Namun faktanya ia malah takut untuk bercinta.

Draco bergulung sedikit, mengerakkan tubuhnya yang tak nyaman.

"Bagaimana jika Hermione tau, aku bukanlah pria yang mungkin bisa memuaskan hasrat tubuhnya. Kenapa aku mendekatinya, aku hanya ingin dia menyembuhkan traumaku."

Semakin membayangkan Hermione ia sedikit takut, ia takut bagaimana jika Hermione sedih akibat ulahnya.

Memang ia sudah menyukai wanita itu semenjak pengasuhnya menceritakan tentang Hermione.

Hanya saja apakah Hermione bisa menerimanya?

"Tidak. Hermione akan membenciku jika ia mengetahui ini," ucapnya bangkit, keringat dingin membasahi pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Aku membenci keadaan ini!" ucapnya segera ke kamar mandi.

**-xoxo-**

Tak kusadari sudah satu minggu semenjak pertemuan kami, baik aku maupun Draco tak pernah berjumpa dan jujur aku sedikit merindukannya.

Rumah ini semakin buruk saja, suamiku memang seminggu menemaniku di rumah ini dan itu membuatku semakin tertekan karena setiap malam aku tahu bahwa ia melakukan Phone sex dengan kekasihnya. Dan itu membuatku gila karena menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasannya karena tak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Namun pagi ini aku sedikit tersenyum cerah, karena Oliver akan pergi ke hawai untuk bisnis.

"Aku benar-benar tak nyaman meninggalkanmu Hermione," ucap Oliver menatapku. Ia memelukku, "Tak apa, pergilah. Aku tahu bahwa itu hanyalah urusan bisnis bukan?"

Ia menganguk, "kau yang terbaik," ucapnya dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tanganku.

Lagi-lagi ucapan yang sama.

Kurasa malam ini aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di klub malam dan menghabiskan Sloki.

**-xoxo-**

Selama seminggu ini kegiatan Draco hanya satu, semenjak ia dan Hermione tak bertemu lagi. Ia jauh lebih sering datang ke klub malam dengan satu harapan dapat bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi di klub yang dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Namun malam ini juga nihil, Hermione tak disana. Lagi-lagi sia-sia.

Beberapa wanita mengajaknya untuk menari, namun ia lebih menolaknya dan memilih untuk duduk sambil meminum lemonnya. Kali ini ia tak ingin menjadi seorang pemabuk dan memilih untuk menikmati musik dari pada menikmati tarian erotis itu.

Iris kelabunya menatap orang-orang yang sedang asyik menari itu, namun ada sesuatu orang yang menurutnya familiar di pikirannya. Wanita yang selama ini di harapkan kedatangannya.

Ya Hermione Wood, sedang menari di lantai dansa mengerakkan seluruh tubuhnya seolah-olah dia bebas. Bahkan tariannya cenderung sedikit menggoda.

"Apa ini serius? Apa aku mulai halusinasi lagi?" tanya Draco, semenjak perpisahan itu Draco lebih sering berhalusinasi.

Hermione melihatnya, matanya bertemu pandang. Draco duduk di kursinya menatap Hermione dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sementara wanita itu tersenyum menggoda perlahan-lahan mendekatinya dan wajah mereka bertemu.

Tangan Hermione menyentuh kedua pipinya, dan perlahan Hermione mencium Draco dengan lembut.

Jika ini Halusinasi, halusinasi ini begitu indah.

Hermione melumat bibirnya perlahan membuat tubuh Draco terkejut namun ia menikmati ciuman ini. Hermione yang lebih memimpin ciuman ini, apakah wanita ini mabuk?

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu Draco akan di beri hadiah berupa tamparan namun kali ini tidak Hermione menciumnya?

Ciuman mereka begitu lembut, bahkan saling melumat masing-masing. Tangan Hermione yang semula di wajahnya kini melingkari lehernya dan mengusap rambutnya yang pirang. Menekan kepalanya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Perlahan tangan Draco menyentuh punggung Hermione, mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai Hermione melepaskan ciumannya, Draco memandangnya dengan tak percaya.

"Kau Hermione?"

"Tentu Draco, apakah karena sudah seminggu kita tak bertemu kau melupakanku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau tadi menci—" kata-kata Draco terhenti karena Hermione menciumnya dengan cepat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Draco menatap wanita yang memandangnya dengan gembira.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merindukanmu."

"_Me too_," ucap Draco tersenyum lembut.

Hermione memeluknya dengan perlahan dan berbisik di telinganya, "Suamiku sedang tak ada dirumah, maukah kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

Draco tersenyum nakal mendengar ucapan Hermione, "_Oh, now you are bad girl, Hermione."_

Mendengar ucapan Draco aku hanya tersenyum, mungkin ini adalah tindakan paling gila dalam hidupku. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa aku ingin diperhatikan dan dicintai, bahkan aku tak peduli walaupun aku harus menggunakan cara ini. Bermain dengan pria yang seharusnya tak kudekati. Toh, aku tak peduli.

"_I'm yours, Draco._"

**-TO BE CONTIUED-**

**I don't think this a great story, review please . Do you like it or love it or hate it.**

**Thanks guys untuk Reviewnya, menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :)**

**Dont be A Silent Reader Please.**

**Thanks to : Puchan, WassupK, Hikari fukkyu, puchan, ochan malfoy, hiru nesaan, clariss, Mrs. Black, Luluk minam cullen, Dyiriecho, fuuchi, , fuji Ai chan, undhott, Ms. Ecy Nymphadora Malfoy, alifiamalfoy, VeequeenAir, Amii, Rina. Kartika.980.**

**Thanks to Puchan atas semangatnya, thanks banget. Ucapan kamu ngena banget thanks you... :***


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm Yours Draco,"

Ketika aku mengucapkan perkataan itu, aku merasa seketika aku seolah melakukan sebuah kontrak yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan, aku tak tahu apa keinginanku dari kontrak ini dan mengapa aku menyetujui tindakan ini.

**...**

**A Beautiful Sins**

**J. K. Rowling**

**Constatinest**

**Rated M**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Draco tersenyum melihatku seolah ia akhirnya mendapatkan yang ia mau. Ia memandangiku dengan pandangan aneh antara percaya atau tidak. Tatapannya membuatku sedikit gugup, keramaian di klub ini membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

"_What next_, _dear_?" tanyanya.

Aku mendongak sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaannya, aku hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

Ia terlihat berpikir lalu menarik tanganku dengan pelan, aku hanya mengikutinya. Ia mengajakku ke lantai dansa. Melihatku bingung membuat ia sedikit tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu disini?"

Semula aku setuju dengan pertanyaan Draco, yah kami menghabiskan waktu disini menari sampai malam bahkan belum pernah aku menari selama ini atau lebih tepatnya—belum pernah aku menari dalam keadaan sebahagia ini.

Bahagia? Entahlah kerinduanku yang tak mendasar ketika aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya, percakapaan saat kami terakhir bertemu benar-benar nyaman dan sungguh aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Mengenal pria yang semula kubenci ini, untuk memasuki dan mengerti siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Terkadang aku masih merasa Draco seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, sesuatu yang aneh yang membuatku semakin penasaran akan dirinya. Melihat senyumannya yang memandangiku dengan lembut dibawah pancaran cahaya yang remang-remang menambah kesan sensual dari tarian kami.

Tangan Draco berada di pinggulku, perlahan musik menjadi lebih slow walaupun ada sedikit bertempo tapi cukup cocok, sensasi romantis menyelimuti kami, kepala Draco kini berada di pundakku dan kami berpelukan. Tak ada perbincangan manis dalam tarian kami, hanya diam.

Pikiranku mulai sedikit kacau, belum pernah aku sedekat ini dengan Draco. Aroma mint dari parfumnya tercium dan membuat saraf-sarafku kacau, ada apa dengan pria ini. Kenapa aku menginginkannya? Sangat menginginkannya.

Tubuhnya yang atletis membuatku melantur entah kemana, terkadang aku membayangkan tangan Draco yang kekar memelukku dengan lembut, mencium setiap inci kulitku dan membuat semua darahku bereaksi karena sentuhan itu.

Ditambah lagi dengan senyumannya yang sensual, seolah ia menahan semua setiap hasrat yang ada didalam jiwanya. Melihat ia seperti itu membuatku sedikit gila.

Imajinasi liarku membuat tubuhku memanas, dan aroma parfum ini benar-benar membiusku membuatku terlena. Aku menginginkan pria yang sedang memelukku ini.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, semakin aku mengenal dirinya. Seolah ada sesuatu pola pikiran aneh yang tertanam didalam pikiranku membuatku semakin terpacu untuk mencari sosok siapa dirinya, mengungkapkannya adalah sebuah kepuasaanku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran Draco, apakah ia berpikiran yang sama denganku.

Tangan Draco memeluk pingangku seolah tak mau lepas, kemeja hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan dan aroma parfume itu membuat pola pikirku semakin memanas, tak bisakah Draco menghentikan kegilaan ini dan segera bercinta denganku saja? Dengan perlakuannya ini membuatku semakin tak bisa menahan diriku lagi.

Ia mendongak menatapku, dengan terkejut aku menatap kearahnya, "ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku membuatku merasa sedikit kecewa, pikiranku panik. Bagaimana apakah Draco tak suka padaku? Apa ia sudah bosan denganku? Pertanyaan yang selalu terucap ketika aku bersama setiap pria. Kekecewaanku terhadap Oliver membuat pikiranku mempola diriku bahwa semua pria pada akhirnya hanya akan meninggalkanku sendiri dan aku harus mencari lagi pria yang lain dengan sebuah fakta bahwa aku hanyalah seorang istri yang ingin diperhatikan oleh suamiku yang lebih memilih bercinta dengan para pelacur itu.

"Kau tak lelah? Semua kegilaan ini membuatku haus," ucapnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku menuju bar, aku hanya mengikutinya dengan berbagai pikiran negatif menyelimutiku. Apakah Draco akan meninggalkanku juga?

Baru sehari aku mau berselingkuh dengannya dan kini aku sudah berpikiran negatif?

"Apa yang kau mau Hermione?" tanyanya menarik kursi yang bisa berputar itu dan duduk diatasnya, aku hanya mengikutinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Wiski?" ucapku dengan nada bertanya.

"Lemon dan wiski untuknya," ucapnya memesan minuman kepada bartender.

"Lemon? Kenapa kau mau lemon?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena aku terlalu bahagia Hermione, sampai-sampai aku tak mau melewatkan setiap detik denganmu. Aku tak mau ketika aku mabuk, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun yang kulakukan denganmu." Ucapnya tersenyum tulus, yah senyuman yang belum pernah aku lihat. Senyuman itu benar-benar indah membuatku sangat ingin mengabadikannya dengan ponselku, namun aku hanya bisa mengabadikan momen ini dengan mataku dan pikiranku. Tangannya kini berada diatas tanganku, wajahku memerah dengan perlakuannya. "Kau cantik Hermione, terakhir kali kita bertemu mungkin kau tak secantik ini," rayunya sambil menyusun rambut gelombangku.

Perlakuan lembut ini membuatku bahagia. Walau sudah sering aku mendapatkan perlakuan ini tapi bagaimana bisa, Draco seolah membiusku. Dia bagaikan malaikat dan aku hanyalah seorang iblis yang meminta sebuah pengampunan, dan malaikat ini terlalu indah.

Bartender itu membawa minuman kami, ia meminum lemonnya dengan lembut sementara aku hanya meminum setengah gelas kecil wiski itu dan memesan minuman yang sama seperti Draco. Moment ini terlalu berharga dan benar ucapan Draco sangat rugi bila kami habiskan dengan mabuk, karena kami mungkin tidak bisa mengingat semuanya.

Beberapa wanita yang berada disekitar bar mulai melirik Draco, rambut pirangnya yang sedikit lepek dan berantakan menambah kesan erotis untuk suasana ini dan harus kuakui bahwa Draco memang memiliki sebuah pesona yang kuat untuk membuat wanita tergila-gila kepadanya.

Aku termasuk wanita yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan sedikit perhatiannya, walaupun aku tahu bahwa perselingkuhan ini hanyalah pengisi waktu di kala senggang sampai Oliver mau menceraikan diriku.

Aku tak bisa menceraikannya karena aku tak bisa lepas darinya.

Oliver benar-benar mengunci semua keberanianku membuatku selalu takut bila aku berhadapan dengan dirinya, karena itu aku memilih untuk diam walaupun dia terus menyakitiku.

Beberapa wanita mulai menatap Draco dengan pandangan menggoda bahkan ada yang tak segan-segan mendekati kami.

"Kau bosan?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah berbisik tapi aku bisa mendengar ucapaannya. Draco menyeringai kecil menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan menusuk, belum pernah aku melihat tatapan yang mengerikan itu. Hanya dengan tatapan itu saja wanita itu lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Maaf Hermione," pikiranku masih belum bisa menerima Draco yang memang ramah perlahan mulai membuka siapa dirinya. Tatapan itu, hanya dengan tatapan itu bisa menjelaskan apa yang tak disukai darinya. "Kau kenapa, kau takut?" tanyanya melembut.

Aku mengeleng dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke gelas lemon yang sudah kosong.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Kemana? Pulang kemana?" tanyaku bertanya pertanyaan yang cukup absurd.

"Tentu kerumahmu Hermione," jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke rumahmu?!" tanyaku sedikit histeris. Perasaan kacau mulai menyelimuti tubuhku, ketakutanku yang semula kini mulai muncul. Draco menolakku, dia sudah bosan denganku?

"Karena kau masih milik orang lain Hermione,"

Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya, apa yang dia mau? Dia menawari perselingkuhan ini, dia memperlakukan seolah dia menginginkan aku sebelum kami berpisah, dan kini ketika aku menjawabnya dia menolakku?

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku beraksi, tubuhku memanas, darahku berpacu dengan cepat terlebih hatiku yang sedikit perih.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucapku dengan nada dingin dan berdiri meningalkannya, Draco menyadari reaksiku dan hanya terdiam.

Ketika aku keluar dari klub itu pemandangan yang menyesakkan dada terlihat, pasangan mabuk yang sedang bercumbu membuatku sedikit muak.

Aku mengerti, aku berharap dan aku dicampakkan. Sama seperti biasanya. Apakah ada yang salah dariku kenapa semua pria selalu memperlakukan hal yang sama kepadaku?!

Salju perlahan turun, butiran-butiran salju yang lembut itu mulai menyentuh kulitku. Dinginnya salju tak ada rasanya di bandingkan dengan perasaanku yang sedih dan marah kepadanya.

Apa yang ada dipikiran Draco, ucapannya bahwa aku masih milik orang lain. Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Dia ingin aku dan Oliver bercerai, baru kami bisa memulai hubungan yang serius?

Asap tipis keluar dari hidungku, aku memeluk diriku sendiri agar panas tubuhku membuat tubuhku hangat. "Kau tak kedinginan?" tanya seseorang, aku menoleh melihat Draco berdiri di sampingku.

Bagaimana bisa pria ini bisa disampingku?

Aku menatapnya dengan dingin, "apa pedulimu?"

"Peduliku?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir, lalu ia tertawa dengan keras membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Apa yang lucu?! Aku sedang tidak bercanda!" aku menjerit kearahnya, meluapkan kekesalanku kepadanya.

Ia berhenti tertawa, menatap kedua mataku dengan intens, lalu menyeringai. "Kau marah kepadaku karena aku tak mau mengajakmu ke rumahku?"

"Lupakan!" ucapku berjalan meningalkannya.

Ia berjalan di belakangku, "Kau marah?"

Aku terus berjalan tak peduli akan ucapannya.

"Jawab aku Hermione,"

Aku berhenti berbalik menghadapnya. Ia juga berhenti, "Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu Draco? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Bermain denganmu hah?!"

Ia hanya diam dan aku mengungkapkan semua kekesalanku. "Aku mau, yah aku mau bermain denganmu tapi inikah balasanmu?!"

Ia terdiam seperti patung dan itu membuatku semakin kesal dengannya. Aku berbalik dan mencoba untuk tak peduli padanya.

"Kapan," aku berhenti.

"Kapan aku bilang bahwa ini hanya sebuah permainan Hermione?" suara paraunya membuatku sedikit takut.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, memelukku dari belakang. "Kau terlalu berharga untuk menjadi pelampiasanku Hermione, dan tak menginginkannya. Aku tak bermain denganmu, aku serius."

Aku terdiam, ucapannya benar-benar mampu membiusku membuatku nyaris tak bisa berpikir.

'Berharga? Apakah aku berharga di mata Draco?' batinku.

"Aku serius, mencoba membuat suatu hubungan denganmu. Tapi kenyataannya bahwa kau masih terikat, itu yang membuatku sedikit sedih atas pernikahanmu itu. Ditambah melihat kelakuan Oliver kepadamu membuatku semakin terluka. Kau terlalu baik kepadanya Hermione dan ia tak tahu berterimakasih kepadamu."

Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu. Air mataku perlahan menetes, wajahku memanas dan hatiku semakin sakit. Apakah aku berharga?

"Ti..tidak," jawabku bergetar, "Tidak Draco, aku tak berharga! Semuanya mencampakkanku bahkan kedua orang tuaku tak peduli kepadaku! Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu dan itu tak lebih! Aku hanya menawarimu apakah kau masih mau bermain dengan wanita rusak ini?"

Aku mengangap bahwa diriku hina. Yah, rendah itu yang sering kudengar dari setiap orang yang melihatku haus akan pria.

Draco, dia terlalu baik untukku, aku salah menilainya selama ini.

Dia mengusap pungungku dengan lembut, "Aku mau menerimamu, walaupun kau sudah rusak Hermione. Aku tak mau bermain denganmu, bahkan aku ingin menjadikanmu barang berharga di mataku."

Lagi-lagi kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu dengan pria ini, selalu dalam kondisi menangis dan dia selalu memelukku dengan lembut membuatku nyaman dengan perlakuannya kepadaku.

"Hanya saja apakah kau mau menerimaku Hermione dan kekuranganku,"

"Kekurangan?"

"Yah, aku terlalu takut untuk memulai sebuah hubungan yang baru Hermione. Memikirkan kata sex saja membuatku berkeringat dingin. Seperti yang aku bilang kepadamu bahwa setiap kali aku ingin bercinta, memori akan mantan istriku teringat kembali dan itu membuatku takut untuk bercinta," suaranya melemah. Pengakuan dirinya akan kelemahan dirinya membuatku merasa bahwa kita nyaris sama, aku ragu untuk percaya setiap pria yang dekat denganku sementara dirinya takut untuk memulai hubungan baru.

Air mataku mengering dan dinginnya salju tak membuatku kedinginan, aku mendongak melihat wajah Draco yang sayu, aku merasa sedih pengakuan itu adalah kunci mati hidupnya. "Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang tahu bahwa aku memiliki trauma itu Hermione,"

Aku mengulus rambut pirangnya dengan lembut, "terimakasih, sudah mau mengatakannya Draco. Aku akan membantumu,"

"Kau tak membenciku?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Apakah suatu hubungan hanya di landasi sex saja Draco? Tentu tidak, aku akan membantumu untuk bisa keluar dari ketakutanmu,"

"Terimakasih," ucapnya tipis dan ia mencium bibirku dengan cepat.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang," ucapku menatapnya, "cuaca semakin tak bersahabat,"

"Ada hotel di dekat sini, dan aku masih ingin bersamamu," ucapnya melepaskannya dariku.

Aku tersenyum mengikutinya, tangan Draco mengandengku, gengaman tangannya begitu hangat dan aku sangat menikmati rasa hangat ini.

...

Draco menyewa sebuah kamar elit dengan sebuah balkon yang menghadap ke kolam renang, dua ranjang dalam satu kamar dan sebuah ruang pribadi yang mewah. Kurasa Draco sedikit berlebihan dalam menyewa sebuah kamar yang hanya di tinggali sehari.

Ia menyalakan penghangat dan membuat ruangan besar ini hangat, memesan seteko teh organik yang harum dan beberapa kue kering. Memang Draco adalah pria dewasa tapi kenapa ia malah membeli sebuah teh bukannya wine atau minuman keras lainnya.

Terkadang aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria ini.

Dia melepaskan kemejanya yang basah akibat salju dan hanya mengenakan handuk mandi, begitu juga denganku. Ia duduk di sebrangku menatapku dengan pandangan lembut, mungkin jika ia tak memiliki trauma mungkin kita akan bercinta sekarang. Draco memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan aku di kasur dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Aku mengeringkan rambutku yang basah, sementara dia membaca majalah.

Aku berusaha untuk menghidupkan suasana kami, karena dari tadi tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain membuat suasana di sekitar kami terasa dingin. Aku berjalan menuju kearahnya perlahan aku melingkarkan tangannya ke lehernya dan ia masih menatap majalah itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, aku menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ruangan ini?"

"Kurasa terlalu mewah Draco," ucapku mencium lehernya. Aroma sabun hotel yang lembut mengelitik hidungku, "duduklah disini Hermione," ucapnya menepuk pahanya, aku tersenyum melihatnya dan melakukan perintahnya.

Perasaan aneh mengelitikiku, bagaimana aku bisa merasa senyaman ini dengan pria ini bahkan seolah aku dan dia sudah sering bertemu dan bercinta? Padahal pertemuan kami bisa dihitung.

Draco merangkulkan tangannya kepinggulku, aku mengambil cangkir teh miliknya dan meminumnya.

"Kau suka membaca Draco?" tanyaku bersandar di dadanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Hermione," ucapnya membalik majalahnya.

Kurasa Draco memang suka dengan suasana tenang, itu terbukti dia sangat pintar membunuh perkataanku membuatku sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Kurasa," ucapku berdiri dari pahanya dan berjalan perlahan ke kasur, "Kau membuatku mengantuk,"

"Tidurlah," ucapnya berdiri dari kursinya, menaruh majalahnya di atas meja kecil. Aku berjalan manja menuju pintu kaca sehingga aku dapat melihat balkon dan menatap sekitar hotel yang memutih akibat salju.

Draco mengikutiku berjalan di dekatku memelukku dari belakang dan mencium pundakku, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Bersamamu mungkin?"

Ia tertawa kecil, "sudah lama tak ada wanita yang menemaniku Hermione,"

Aku berbalik membuat ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku, aku berjinjit dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Lupakan Draco, sekarang ada aku bersamamu."

"Aku tahu," ucapnya kembali menciumku dengan lembut, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggulku, menjilat kecil bibirku dan membuat aku membuka mulutku.

Untuk saat ini yang ada hanya aku dan Draco, dan aku tak peduli bagaimana selanjutnya hubungan kami. Namun kali ini aku hanya ingin waktu berhenti dan membiarkan menikmati momen ini tanpa peduli status kami.

Status bahwa aku berselingkuh dengan pria ini.

...

Tubuhku merasa hangat, seolah ada seseorang yang sedang memelukku bahkan aku juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas di bagian belakang leherku. Perlahan aku membuka mata menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, tangan kekar Draco berada diatas tubuhku dan aku dengan cepat aku mengetahui bahwa dia tidur disebelahku, aku berbalik dengan perlahan dan melihat Draco yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Wajah yang benar-benar tampan, dia benar-benar seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi dan sedang tidur disampingku. Aku mengulus wajahnya perlahan, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan pria seperti Draco? Kalau saja pertemuan kami berjalan duluan sebelum aku mengenal Oliver, apakah mungkin aku bisa sebahagia ini ketika bersamanya?

Aku mengusap pipinya perlahan, wajahnya yang tenang dan enak dipadang benar-benar menghipnotisku, sudah berapakali aku mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa Draco benar-benar tampan dan aku sangat beruntung bisa di dekatnya.

Matanya berkedut, dengan segera aku menghentikan sentuhanku pada pipinya. Perlahan aku melihat kelompak mata itu menampilkan iris kelabu biru yang indah.

"_Morning_," ucapnya dengan suara berat, aku hanya tersenyum menyusun rambut pirangnya yang sedikit menganggu dan mengecup keningnya, "_Morning," _balasku.

"Kau hanya memberikanku ciuman di kening?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya pagi ini, "lalu kau mau dimana lagi Draco?"

Dia mengerakkan tangannya mendekapku semakin erat, "Entahlah, bagaimana menurutmu Hermione?"

Aku mengerti maksudnya, namun menggodanya adalah yang terbaik.

Aku mengecup hidungnya yang mancung itu, "_enough_?"

"_I want more, Hermione."_

Aku mengecup kedua pipinya, "_enough_?"

Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibirnya, "_do it Hermione_,"

Aku menciumnya dengan cepat dan ia terlihat kecewa, "_So fast Hermione, i can't feel it."_

Draco benar-benar bersifat manja kepadaku membuatku semakin gemas dengan tingkahnya, melihat wajahnya memohon membuatku memberikan ciuman lagi namun kali ini Draco menyergapku dan menguasai permainan.

Ciuman yang panas untuk mengawali hari kami di kota yang bersalju.

"Apa selanjutnya Draco?"

"Ke kantor mungkin, bagaimana? Kau mau ke kantorku?"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada, "Bukankah itu akan menimbulkan Scandal?"

Ia tersenyum, "Kau benar, hubungan ini terlalu cepat untuk berakhir." Ia menuju kamar mandi, "Kekasih Theodore sudah datang dan ia mengundangmu untuk datang ke rumahnya, apa kau tertarik?"

"Tentu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Theodore junior," ucapku antusias.

"Baiklah rapikan dirimu Hermione dan aku akan mengantarmu," ucapnya kemudian segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Bersamanya rasanya aku tinggal dengan _Mystery box_ dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi aku menyukainya.

...

Draco mengantarku menuju restoran milik Theodore. Restoran itu belum buka padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut oren kemerahan berjalan memutar papan tanda tutup menjadi buka. Ia mengenakan pakaian bebas, tidak seperti pakaian pelayan restoran dan aku juga melihat seorang pria yang tak asing sedang duduk disalah satu kursi, ia sedang bermain bersama batita itu.

"Apakah itu kekasih Theodore?" tanyaku pada Draco.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat Hermione." Draco berjalan mendahuluiku dan segera masuk kedalam restoran. Theodore segera berdiri ketika melihat Draco dan menghampirinya, Draco memberi salam kepada batita yang ada di gendongan Theodore. Draco benar-benar menunjukan bahwa ia cukup berbakat untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Aku berjalan kecil masuk kedalam restoran itu juga.

"Hermione," suara riang Theodore menyambutku ketika aku sampai kedalam. "Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya berjalan memelukku, aku hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan perlakuan Theodore.

"Ginny, ini Hermione wanita yang aku ceritakan kepadamu."

Wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekatiku, "namaku Ginny, aku adalah kekasih Theodore." Suaranya begitu merdu, tatapan matanya juga lembut. Pantas Theodore tergila-gila kepada wanita ini.

"Aku Hermione, Hermione Wood dan aku—" mataku menatap Draco, sementara Draco melihat bayi yang ada di gendongan Theodore, "teman, yah teman Draco."

Perasaan aneh merasuki hatiku ketika aku mengucapkan perkataan itu, Draco hanya diam dengan ucapanku sementara Theodore menatap kami bingung. Tentu aku tak bisa mengakui bahwa baik aku maupun Draco perlahan mencoba untuk memulai suatu hubungan, hanya saja status pernikahanku membuatku tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Ah, Draco sudah lama aku tak melihatmu terlebih membawa seorang wanita apa kalian ada sesuatu?" tanya Ginny dengan nada mengoda Draco.

Draco menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya, "Jangan berpikiran lebih Ginny, Hermione sudah menikah."

Ginny terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Draco, "kau sudah menikah?"

Aku hanya menganguk, perasaan sedih perlahan merasuki hatiku. Seolah-olah Draco menolakku.

"Oh, maaf. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di rumah bagian atas?" tawar Ginny dan aku menyetujui ajakannya.

Ginny mendekati Theodore, mengulurkan tangannya dan batita itu menyambutnya dengan senang. Theodore menyerahkan batita itu kepada ibunya dan Ginny berjalan menuju lantai atas.

"Kurasa aku harus ke kantor," kata Draco sambil melihat jam tangan miliknya.

"Kau tak mau makan dulu mate? Aku bisa memasakkan untukmu,"

"Tidak Theo, thanks. Aku sudah terlambat dan harus segera pergi," ucap Draco tergesa-gesa, ia melihatku sekilas kemudian pergi dari restoran.

Apakah ia marah atas ucapanku? Batinku menatapnya pergi, namun aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Ginny adalah wanita yang ramah sama seperti Theodore, bahkan kami cepat sekali akrab. Ginny juga bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka pamer atau apa, dia adalah wanita yang apa adanya dan itulah yang kusuka darinya.

"Hermione, aku penasaran seperti apa suamimu? Kau begitu cantik, suamimu pasti tampan."

"Aku di jodohkan Ginny," ucapku meminum tehku.

"Ah, aku tahu. Theodore sering bercerita bahwa Draco juga di jodohkan, bahkan semua bangsawan mungkin rata-rata di jodohkan, benarkah?"

"Kau benar Ginny, anakmu lincah sekali ya," ucapku melihat batita yang tak bisa diam itu. Kalau tidak mengambil kue, atau mengambil sendok dan mengambil semua benda yang menurutnya menarik.

Ginny terlihat sedikit kesusahan menjauhkan barang-barang itu dari putranya, "yah seperti kau lihat, Draco bilang Michael mirip dengan ayahnya ketika masih bayi, susah di atur."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, melihat Ginny dan putranya membuatku sedikit iri. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang anak? Namun anak dari pria yang kau cintai?

"Hermione? Hermione... apakah kau masih disini?" tanya Ginny melambaikan salah satu tangannya didepan wajahku, aku tersentak dari lamunanku sendiri.

"Ah, yah Ginny?"

"Kau melamun Hermione?" tanya Ginny dan menenangkan putranya yang ingin bermain kebawah.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana bayi itu begitu senang ketika ibunya menaruhnya di lantai. Dengan sigap ia merangkak dan mengambil salah satu mainan yang tergeletak di lantai.

Cukup lama aku bercerita dengan Ginny sampai tak menyadari bahwa aku nyaris seharian bersamanya, Theodore juga belum mengunjungi kami, mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan pelanggan restorannya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu, suara yang sedikit samar. Cukup lama aku mencoba merasakan suara itu sampai aku menyadari bahwa suara itu milik Draco, begitu juga dengan suara Theodore. Suara mereka seperti membentak satu sama lain, bahkan cukup keras di bagian akhir. Perlahan aku membuka pintu mencari sumber suara itu, menurunni tangga dan menuju pintu keluar.

Aku melihat Draco sedang duduk di salah satu kursi untuk pelangan yang berada di luar, Theodore di sebrangnya. Percakapan mereka terlihat seperti berdebat satu sama lain.

Iris kelabu Draco menangkap sosokku sedang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu keluar diikuti dengan mata Theodore. Draco meminum jus jeruknya dengan cepat sementara Theodore berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekatiku.

"Hermione, aku tak menyadari kau berada di situ?" ucapnya sumeringah, "Apa kau mau pulang sekarang bersama dengan Draco?" tanyanya sedikit menyelidik.

"Um, aku tidak tahu," jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Ah... Draco!" kepala Draco terhentak begitu namanya di panggil, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat kearah kami.

"Antarlah dia pulang. Hermione tampak lelah, aku terlalu sibuk dengan restoran sampai lupa bahwa aku memiliki tamu disini," senyum lebar terpasang diwajahnya, tapi aku menyadari bahwa itu hanya senyuman palsu untuk mehilangkan kecurigaanku saja.

Draco hanya mengangguk dan mengandeng tanganku dengan pelan. "Ayo pulang Hermione,"

Theodore menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh, kemudian ia berbicara kepada Draco dengan setengah berbisik, sekilas aku dapat mendengar bahwa Theodore mengatakan untuk memikirkan kembali.

Ucapan Theodore membuatku sedikit penasaran dengan percakapan mereka.

Draco menatap Theodore dengan dingin, "aku tahu, sampaikan salamku untuk Ginny dan Michael."

"Baiklah," ucap Theodore melambaikan tangannya.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Draco, pertengkarannya dengan Theodore membuatku sedikit tidak tenang dan aku merasa pertengkaran itu sedikit berhubungan denganku.

"Hermione," panggilnya lembut.

"Ya Draco?"

"Apa kau mau menginap?" tanyanya.

"Ya aku mau," ia tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar jawabanku. Aku merasa Draco berubah, ia terlihat sedikit putus asa. Apakah ada sesuatu dengan perusahaannya sampai-sampai ia seperti ini?

...

Aku membuatkan Draco teh manis dan ia dengan senang hati meminumnya. Ia sedang duduk manis di atas kasurnya yang besar itu dan aku duduk disampingnya, Draco meletakkan cangkirnya dan memelukku dengan perlahan, ia mengecup keningku dan menarikku mendekati tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kepadanya, aku merasa sedikit aneh dengannya.

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau di sini, setidaknya ada yang menemaniku hari ini," ucapan Draco terdengar lirih, seperti ia baru saja menerima kabar yang buruk sekali. Ia mengusap keningku lalu mengecupku lagi.

"Bisakah kita seperti ini? selamanya?"

Ada apa dengan Draco perkataannya membuatku sedikit takut, jantungku berdetak agak cepat dan pikiranku menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi kenapa Draco berbicara seperti itu?

"Aku tak yakin," ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, Draco tersenyum tipis mendengar jawabanku.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku lalu berdiri.

Aku menatapnya dengan takut, "apa yang sedang terjadi Draco?"

Ia menatap sendu kearah kaca, menyentuh kaca itu lalu mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya ke kaca. "Aku baru saja mengalami hari yang berat Hermione,"

"Apa?"

"Ketika aku pulang dari kantor, aku berjalan sebentar menuju taman. Entah apa yang menuntunku kesana, padahal taman itu adalah taman di mana dulu aku melamar As." Ucap Draco, dahinya berkerut dan ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, "lalu?"

"Pemandangan yang seharusnya tak kulihat ada disana. Kejadiannya begitu cepat,"

Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang, apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang sedang di pendam Draco?

"Aku melihat As bersama dengan kekasihnya yang dulu." Ia terdiam dan menatap sendu ke arah kaca.

"Apa selanjutnya Draco?"

"As terlihat begitu bahagia Hermione bersama dengan pria itu. Bahkan ia juga memiliki seorang gadis kecil yang manis dan yang membuatku muak adalah kebahagian itu! Yah senyuman itu, mereka tersenyum seolah bahagia dan itu yang membuatku terluka Hermione."

Aku mulai menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan kami. Aku sedikit terluka mendengar ucapan Draco, fakta bahwa ia masih mencintai As sampai-sampai ia tak rela melihat wanita itu bersama dengan pria lain. Tapi aku dan dia sama, aku menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa selamanya bersama Draco.

Kebahagian ini hanya bersifat sementara hingga Oliver pulang, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini dan kembali kepada Oliver.

Tapi bagaimana dengan pria ini, dia berkali-kali ditingalkan dan itu yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Aku memeluk Draco dari belakang, menyandarkan wajahku kepunggungnya.

"Aku tak tahu dari mana perasaan ini Hermione, perlahan aku merasa kesal dengan pemandangan itu. Bahkan aku ingin mendekati mereka dan kalau aku bisa, aku ingin menyeret As untuk pulang ke rumah ini. Tapi aku tak bisa,"

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, mendekati kearahnya dan ia melihatku. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan ia memelukku, kuulus rambut pirangnya seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan putranya. "Aku tahu kau kecewa, kau takut berhubungan dengan wanita lain karena dia sementara dia bisa berbahagia dengan kekasihnya, bukan?"

Ia diam tak merespon pertanyaanku.

"Aku tahu dan itu sulit untukmu bukan? Aku menyadari mengapa kau pindah dari rumahmu yang megah itu dan pindah kemari."

Aku masih mengulus rambutnya, ia memelukku dengan erat.

"Karena kau akan mengingat semuanya bukan? Hubunganmu yang buruk dengan As bukan?"

Ia masih belum menjawabku.

Aku mendorong pelan tubuhnya dan ia menatapku, matanya begitu sendu bagaikan seekor anjing yang tau bagaimana kejamnya kehidupan. Aku mengulus lembut pipinya dan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhanku yang berada dipipinya.

Aku menciumnya dengan pelan, Draco merespon ciuman itu. Lidah kami bersahutan menjadi satu dan tangan Draco kini berada di pinggulku. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman keputusasaanya. Draco melumat bibirku dengan lembut seolah berusaha melupakan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Ia menelusuri mulutku lalu turun keleherku, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Namun ia berhenti ketika ia mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya, aku mengelap keringatnya dengan tanganku dan menatapnya, ia terlihat begitu bersalah ketika ia menatapku bahkan ia berpaling tak mau melihat wajahku. Aku mengarahkan wajahnya kearahku, "tenanglah, aku yakin. Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu,"

Ia tersenyum mendengarnya dan memelukku, "terimakasih," bisiknya lembut.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, Draco terlihat mengantuk sekarang dan aku mengajaknya untuk tidur.

Draco memeluk tubuhku dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku sementara tangan kananku memeluknya dan tangan kiriku mengulus kepalanya. Draco benar-benar seperti anak kecil, dibalik tubuhnya yang gagah aku menyadari bahwa pria ini hanya kesepian dengan hidupnya.

Mata Draco terpejam, membuatku sedikit berpikir. Bagaimana kalau aku pergi dari sisinya, maksudnya kembali kepada Oliver dan Draco akan sendirian bukan?

Pertanyaan itu membuatku sedikit tertekan.

Aku tak ingin menyakitinya dan kenapa aku bodoh mau menerima tawarannya. Ketika aku menyadari bahwa pria ini membutuhkan perhatian dari seorang wanita dan ia tak bercanda untuk bermain denganku.

Tapi kenapa aku. Kenapa aku yang dipilihnya? Seharusnya ia memilih wanita single bukan seorang istri seperti aku. Perlahan air mataku menetes, tak selamanya aku bersamanya dan itulah ketakutanku.

Aku ingin bersama Draco, kenyamanan ini belum pernah aku dapatkan dari pria manapun bahkan Oliver, suamiku sendiri.

Air mataku semakin menetes, aku menyadari bahwa semakin hubungan kami semakin erat itu hanya akan melukai satu sama lain. Aku dan Draco tak akan pernah bersama, kebersamaan ini seperti sebuah ilusi semata.

ilusi yang indah dan menunggu kapan ilusi ini lenyap.

**-T B C-**

**I don't think this a great story, review please . Do you like it or love it or hate it.**

**Thanks guys untuk Reviewnya, menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :)**

**Dont be A Silent Reader Please.**

**Thanks to : puchan, yellowers, ichipon, Ms. Ecy Nymphadora Malfoy, Jenny Hallwask, joely uchiha, Tsuguri de lelouch, , fuuchi, guest, kinky rain, selvinakusuma1, shailenemalfoy, sentiia15, najis, clariss, Milkyways99, arjuna, amii, gynna yuhi, Veequeenair.**

**Review box **

**Puchan : Thanks untuk masih mau menunggu fic ini dan masih mau memberi reviews, thanks banget hehe. Bahkan kamu juga memberi kata-kata untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan aku berterimakasih sangat :)**

**Amii : Aku sebisa mungkin memperpanjang word di fic ini agar semakin terlihat jelas :) jadi kemungkinan bakal bertambah wordnya dan tentu prosesnya yang sedikit membutuhkan waktu hehe, kuharap kau tak bosan menunggu :)**

**Swift : akan kuusahakan cepat Updatenya tenang saja hehe**

**Jenny hallwask : hehe, yah itu juga impianku sebenarnya Dramione menjadi satu, gppkok panjang reviewnya bacanya tambah semangat haha.. :) amin, semoga mereka bersama :) dan thanks sudah menyukai idea fic ini :)**

**Fuuchi : chapter depan bakal ngapain yah? Malah aku merasa semakin melow dengan cerita mereka haha..**

**Sisanya aku berterimakasih sudah membaca ficku dan mereview :) **


End file.
